The Kim Crises
by pbow
Summary: Both Kim and Bon Bon have dilemmas that will play out on the Rockwaller estate. Rated MA for some of the action.
1. Kim Crises Chapter 1

A/N: Kim has a problem, but so does Bon Bon. The two dilemmas arise at the same time and are played out on the Rockwaller estate. This is part of my little AU story arc and is ratedMA for major adult stuff. They're hormonally charged teens after all.

Disclaimer: The Disney Company owns Kim and the other characters. I don't own much, just this story and the characters I've created for later chapters. Please read, review and revel in rapturous rollicking rejoicing. (Or not.)

The Kim Crises Chapter 1

She sat cross legged on her bed, opened the photo album and perused the pictures of herself as a small child. She still had the short cropped brunette hair and teal colored eyes. Her Mother had tried to color her hair blond once but she desperately hated it and attempted to re-dye it back to its original color, with disastrous results. Orange was definitely not her color. Never again would she let her Mother mess with what God had giver her.

Her name, on the other hand, was another matter. Bon Bon Rockwaller, formerly Bonnie Rockwaller, nee Bondiggity Anastasia Dracone wasn't happy with what had transpired with her name. It was bad enough to have been born the child of two flower children of the Sixties, and given the God-awful name Bondiggity, but her initials, B.A.D.! They had influenced her personality and led her down the wrong path early in life. She had become as "bad" as possible without actually becoming either evil or a villain. When her real Father had died in that horrible car crash and her Mother had remarried, there was little improvement. She was only five at the time and had taken her new Step-Father's last name of Rockwaller, leaving her with the new initials B.A.R. Unfortunately, the bad attitude stuck. She had once pondered, with the new initials, if she would live out her life as a Waitress or Bartender, or, _Gag, Gasp, Choke_, maybe even a drunk! Maybe she could be an Attorney. That might be nice. You know, pass the bar. But she feared she would have to bring her "Bonnie" personality out to be as ruthless in court as she'd need to be. No, absolutely not! After last summer's catharsis, that terrible former Bonnie personality was under lock and key and would never surface again. She was Bon Bon, or simply Bon. The name reminded her of her Mother. Starchild Anya Stevenson Dracone Rockwaller used to call her Bon Bon when she was young. Maybe it was time to change again. She always liked her middle name, Anastasia. It's proud. It's regal. It has history behind it! That was one of the reasons her parents had chosen it. They were proud of their heritage; Like she was the Russian girl who would be Empress if she could only prove her lineage.

She wondered if Ron Stoppable, once a target of her spite and now one of her bestest friends, had any idea he used her real first name as an adjective. What a laugh that would be if he ever found out. _"BooYah_ _back_ _at_ _cha,_ _Ron_ _Ron," _she thought.

Dare she change her name again so soon? It's only been a year. She didn't feel like an Anastasia... or an Ana, not even an Ann for that matter. Some friends have been calling her Bon. But that sounded too short, too terse. Maybe she should insist they address her by what her friend Kim calls her. B, simply B. She kind of liked that. But the idea of people mistaking her for a 'Bea,' like that aunt on some old-time, hick sheriff TV show would be horrendous.

A smile crossed her face. Why not go with the original? She could imagine Mr. Barkin blasting out roll call in class. "Kimberly Ann Possible? Bondiggity Anastasia Rockwaller? Ronald Dean Stoppable?" Of course there would be some snickers for a few days. No, it wouldn't be any good. People would shorten her name to Bon, B or, _Choke Gag_, they would start calling her Digger!

She closed the album and tied a teal colored ribbon to seal it. Teal was definitely her color. Hum. Teal, she thought. A nice soothing color and maybe a great name?

This line of thought was giving her a headache. It always did. She stretched out, snagged her desk phone and hit speed dial #1. "Hey Tara," she sang when her blond-headed, closest friend in the World answered. "Wanna come over and watch a movie or something?"

"I'd love too, Bon" Tara sang back. "But it's Friday Family Fun Night. I can't bail." She sounded a little sad. Tara asked tentatively, "Would you like to come over to my house and play with me and my cousin Stephanie?"

"Isn't Stephanie, like, five years old? What kinda games do you play?"

Bon could practically hear her friend blush over the phone. "Ah... well... we play Hide and Seek, Rock Paper Scissors, and a few board games like Chutes and Ladders." There was a pregnant pause. "Not really the kinds of games you like. Sorry!"

"Don't apologize Tara," Bon said, wholeheartedly. "I know you love playing those games and that's all that counts. Anyway, thanks for the offer but, Pasadena. You have a great time."

There was another huge pause before Tara spoke. "Are you having another crisis?"

Bon sighed, "Not another one, just the same old name thingie."

Tara smirked. "What names have you come up with this time, Bon-Diggity?" She giggled.

"Tara!" Bon screamed, then calmed down. "You know I don't like anyone calling me that," she whispered into the phone, then paused. "But I'm thinking of bringing it out of the closet and using it." She thought for a moment then added, "You're the only one who knows that's my real name. What do you think.?"

Bon could imagine the wheels turning in Tara's head as she waited for a response. Tara might be blond, but she could always think things through given time, and come up with the right answer. "No," Tara started, "I don't think you should do it."

"Why?"

Tara sighed. "Cause the kids at school will tease you, like they did at your third birthday party, and Bonnie would emerge to wreak havoc on them. I definitely don't want that to happen."

Bon thought about it for a moment. She remembered how she had pitched a royal fit when her Mother called her Bondiggedy at the shindig and the kids were immensely cruel. She had flown off the handle and made her Mom promise never to call her that name again. That was when her Mom started to call her Bon Bon or Bonnie.

"You're right as usual." Bon huffed for a few seconds. "How about Teal? It's a cool color. It might make a great name."

Tara didn't even pause before she answered. "Yeah, but it's also a kind of duck. You want the kids to start quacking at you?"

"Oops. Never thought of that."

"Well," Tara mused, "we could always do some spins on your last name."

"Don't go there!" Bon warned.

"Why not, Rocky!" Tara giggled.

"Tara!"

"Or how about Waller?"

"TARA!"

"Or we could call you Wally!" Tara was full out laughing.

"**TARA**!"

"O.K., o.k., " Tara sighed. "So you don't like Bonnie because she was so mean. You don't like Bon cause it's too curt. Your middle name is out since you don't feel all Ann, Ana or Anastasia enough, and B might remind people of a TV show. What else do you have?"

"I got nothin,'" Bon sighed. "I guess I'll just have to live with Bon for now. Thanks." She looked at the clock. "Oh, I need to call Ron. Have a great FFFN!"

"Bye, Rocky," Tara sang and quickly hung up the phone.

Bon fumed, then hung up and then speed dialed #2. It rang three times before he pick up. "Hi Bon Bon," Ron said glumly.

"Ron Ron? Is that you?" Bon asked. "You don't sound right."

"I'm O.K., I guess." He perked up a little. "What can I do you for?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and hang, but it sounds like you have a few things on your mind." Concern dripped from her voice. "Anything you'd like to talk about?"

"No! Well, maybe..." Ron started to ramble. "I don't know. Kim and I..." He didn't complete the sentence.

"Kim and you..." Bon could guess what came next. Only one thing could upset Ron like this, well, two. If Bueno Nacho went belly up, or if he and Kim had a fight. "What was the fight about?"

"Wellll..." Ron paused to gather his thought. "You know Kim's a bit of an adrenaline junkie, right? I mean she love that rush."

"Riiight?"

"And you girls talk about things," Ron said tentatively.

"Yeah."

"Well?" Ron's pause was a little too long. It was enough time for Bon to put two and two together.

"So this is about your list?" Bon posed.

Silence from the other end of the phone.

"Ron," Bon said, taking charge, "this is not a conversation we should have over the phone, it's something to discuss face to face. You come over here right now and we'll talk about it."

Still silence from Ron's end.

"Ron! Either you come over here this instance," Bon said coyly, "or I'll come to your house and we can sit on your sofa where your parents can hear the **whole** conversation and maybe put their two cents in."

The silence this time lasted only a few seconds. "I'll be over in a couple of minutes," Ron said in defeated.

Read my story "Chasing Shadows" to find out about "The List." This is a continuation of that story arc.


	2. Kim Crises Chapter 2

Disclaimer and A/N: Kim Possible and all variants herein are owned by the Disney Co. I own and receive diddily. Bon Bon and Kim each have a crisis and the troubles are resolved on the Rockwaller estate. Bon's having a small fit about her name. Let's find out what Kim's crisis is and how each is handled.

Kim Crises Chapter 2

Five minutes later Ron's white HumVee pulled up in front of the Rockwaller residence. Ron got out and saw Bon Bon standing in the doorway. He slouched his way to the door. "No one else is at home," Bon confided. "We can talk out by the pool. Come on."

She led the way through the house and out the back door. Ron followed and plopped, subdued, into a lounge. "You can get comfortable if you like, you know this is a clothing free zone." Bon stripped out of her shorts and tee shirt and sat on the edge of the chaise. They had spent a lot of time out by the pool with Kim, Tara and their other friends so it was just natural. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and whipped it up over his head, then brushed her hand through his mop of blond hair. Ron went into autopilot kicking off his shoes and, with one motion, stripped off his cargo shorts, boxers and socks. He kept his sunglasses on the whole time. Rufus popped out of the discarded and crumpled cargo shorts. He rubbed his head and chattered at the two. "Sorry Rufus," Bon apologized. "You come with me." Rufus jumped onto Bon's shoulder.

Bon walked over to the cabana and placed Rufus on a shelf especially reserved for him. It was equipped with a small color TV and doll-sized sofa fit for a naked mole rat to lounge on. The shelf was also well stocked with munchies. He turned on the television and dove into a bag of cheese flavored tortilla chips.

Bon grabbed a couple of towels and two bottled waters out of the fridge. She had taken two steps back towards Ron before she turned and thoughtfully picked up the sunscreen. She tossed the bottle of SPF 45 to him. He caught it without even looking up, just staring out at nothing with a dour concerned look on his face. Still on auto, he flipped open the top and applied the semi liquid goo to his chest, legs and arms.

She walked back and put the towels and water on the little table between the chaises, then laid out on the lounge next to his. Waiting a couple of minutes for Ron to complete his sunscreen application, she asked, " What happened? You and Kim had an argument?"

Ron closed his eyes, snuggled back into the comfy cushions and sighed. "No, not an argument, more like a fight. We were in the tree house and I joked that she was becoming a nymphomaniac. She went ballistic, big time!"

"Well, is she a nympho? I mean she always seems a little more than excited when we talk about your list of womanly buttons."

Ron sat up, pulled his sunglasses off and gazed at Bon. "Yes, I think she is."

Bon gasped in surprised horror as she stared at the shiny black and blue colors ringing his left eye. "Did she do that?"

Ron replace the glasses and laid back in the chaise. "Yep. When I refused to..." He let the thought drift off.

Bon got up and sat next to Ron. She gently pulled the sunglasses away from his face and gingerly probed the swelling. "You need some ice for it?"

Ron pulled her hand away from his face and smiled. "No, not really." He brought his other hand up to his eye as it started to glow a beautiful shade of light blue. Ten seconds later he lowered the hand to reveal the results. No swelling, no black and blue.

"Ron! How...?" It suddenly dawned on her. "Oh, your Mystical Monkey Power stuff, right?"

Ron's grin got a little bigger.

Bon replaced the sunglasses and sat back in her chaise lounge. She took a sip of water and said, "So you refused, then what happened?"

Ron's smile faded and became a frown as he sighed. "She started pleading with me. She said she needed it and I had to help her. Then she got angry and started growling and yelling at me. Before I could say a word she went eighteen styles of Kung Fu on my butt. She was so unfocused I was able to parry all the blows, until the right cross. That somehow brought her around to her senses and she ran off."

"When did this all happen?"

Ron shrugged, "About twenty minutes ago. I was just about to go out and look for her when you called."

The phone rang and Bon went to the cabana to answer it. "This is Bon, talk to me," she sang in her usual telephone greeting.

"Hey B. this is K." The girl on the other end of the line said, sounding tenuous. "Have you seen Ron?"

"Yeah, he's here with me now," Bon whispered. "He's telling me about what happened. One moment." She leaned out of the cabana and called out to Ron, "It's someone I need to talk to. I'll just be a few seconds." She closed the doors. "So," she said softly to Kim, "What happened? Ron came here with a black eye."

"Oh My G..." Kim gasped. "I'm not sure what happened. One moment we were talking and the next, I don't remember. I have become a monster." She started to cry.

"Kim, Kim," Bon hissed into the phone. "It's O.K. now. He used his Monkey Mojo and it's all healed."

Kim's sobbing subside and she muttered, "No, it's not O.K. I hit him." Tears started to flow freely again. "Does," s_ob_, "he" _sniffle, _"hate me?" _Full out bawling._

"Kim, you know him," Bon said, trying to reassure her friend, "he could never hate you. He said he was just about to go looking for you when I called and blackmailed him to come over."

The words seemed to pull Kim out of her fit. "Blackmail? Why?"

Bon sighed. "I was having a mini crisis and needed someone to talk to. Tara is tied up and Ron's always ready with some great advice." She paused, trying to form a plan. "Kim, you need to get over here right now and work this out with him. We're out back by the pool so come straight through when you get here," she said decisively.

"But what can I say to him?"

"We'll figure something out," Bon struggled with what to say. "But as you're always telling me, the truth is always best. Now get your bony little tush over here."

"Alright, I'll be over shortly," Kim replied and sniffled. "Though I'm going to need a couple of minutes to pull myself together and clean up. I must look a fright."

"Get here as quick as you can."


	3. Kim Crises Chapter 3

Disclaimer and A/N: The Walt Disney Company owns all of Kim and the gang. I own a truck! I've created a few new characters for the latter chapters, so I guess I own them too. Kim and Bon Bon have crises happening at the same time. Bon's is about her name. Kim's a nympho? Lets find out why she socked Ron.

Kim slowly pulled up behind the Hummer in her mint condition, fire engine red Barracuda. She revved the engine a couple of times to listen to it's throaty growl before turning off the ignition. Kim placed both hands on the steering wheel and let out a heavy sigh. "Time to face the music," she groaned and did a double flip of out the convertible. She stopped half way to the front door and wiped her brow. _"Why_ _am_ _I_ _sweating_ _so?_ _Why_ _is_ _my_ _heart_ _racing_ _at_ _five_ _hundred_ _miles_ _a_ _minute_," she thought. Was it fear or the anticipation of what she knew she would see out by the pool? Bon and Ron would be naked out back, naked by the pool, naked! She felt flushed remembering the last time she and Ron were out there with Bon and Tara. A tingling sensation down below was increasing exponentially. "Focus Kim!" she forcefully said to herself. She straightened up, took a few deep breaths and let them out slowly. "That's what's got you into this sitch in the first place." She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. She raced to the door and entered quickly, making her way through the house. Kim stopped at the bay window looking out to the pool area. She could see both Ron and Bon laying out in the sun. She started to take off her shirt but thought better of it and walked to the back door kicking off her sneakers.

She pushed slowly against the wood frame of the door so as to not make a sound. The door was half way open when, "Hi Kim! Come on out and join us!" Ron's voice rang in his cheeriest tone. It was as if nothing had happened not more than a half hour ago.

"Ron? You knew I was here?" Kim said in astonishment. She proceeded out the door to her two friends. "How? Did you sense me with your MMP?"

Ron twisted in his lounge to look at her. "No, Bon told me you were coming and you do like to rev the 'Cuda before you shut off the engine." He raised his sunglasses and, with his big goofy grin plastered all over his face, winked at her.

Kim stopped ten feet from his chaise and begged, "You're alright, right? I didn't hurt you when I..." She gasped audibly and her hands went to cover her mouth. A tear flowed down her cheek. "I'm so sorry, " she squeaked.

Ron replace the glasses to shade his eyes and laid back into the lounge. "As a very close, personal friend of mine always says, no big! Nothing that a little MMP couldn't fix."

Kim dropped her backpack, took one quick step, and launched herself into a flip, landing on her fiancé. She hugged and kissed him frantically. The phrases, "I soooo sorry," and "Please forgive me," were interspersed with the kisses.

Ron grabbed her by the shoulders and held her at arms length. "Kim," he said sincerely, "It's alright, I forgive you. Now amp down." He gently lowered her to sit beside him.

"How can I amp when I hit you, hard!?" Tears started to flow again.

Bon came over and put her hands on Kim's shoulders. "Tell me exactly what happened."

Kim stood and spun to embrace Bon. "I'm not entirely sure!" Kim sobbed into her naked friend's shoulder. "One minute, Ron and I are in the tree house talking about our trip to Japan next week, and the next I'm two blocks away running as fast as I can." She paused for a moment. "I vaguely remember a look of shock and horror on Ron's face and his eye was getting all red and puffy."

Bon led her over to the lounge and sat down, Kim still clinging on tight. Ron swiveled in his chaise to face the two. He began to rise but sat back down when Bon motioned him to stay put. Bon grabbed one of the towels off the table and held it to Kim's face. "Blow your nose," she instructed. Kim obeyed. "Now tell me specifically what you were talking about and what you were thinking."

Kim buried her head again as she thought for a second. "We were talking about what we could do with some of our down time, when we weren't training. Ron wanted to go further into the mountains to meditate. I thought it might be fun to sneak up and get some alone time with him." A thought crossed her mind and she raised her head off Bon's shoulder. "That's when I started to get 'The Itch!'"

"The what?" Bon puzzled. "Oh... I get it," she said, a wicked grin spread.

Kim's head fell forward. "I'm not sure if you do," she whispered. "Ron is so good at... scratching it."

Bon laughed a little laugh. "So he can give you an orgasm every once in a while." She looked over to Ron and winked. He hung his head and curled up into the fetal position facing away from them.

Kim pulled Bon's face around and looked deep into her eyes. "Not just an orgasm," she started, her voice increasing in intensity. "A full throttle, high intensity, mind numbing, EARTH SHATTERING..." she groped for more words as she took a deep breath. "Let's just say he's knocked me unconscious more times than all of my foes put together. Every! time!"

Bon looked over at Ron then back at Kim. She mouthed the words, "That good?" Kim smiled and nodded happily, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Kim frowned. "Anyway, I wanted him... No," she corrected herself, "I needed him to scratch me then and there I don't remember anything after that, except his face." Her hands flew up and covered her face. "I gave him a black eye?" she squeaked.

Bon wrapped her arms around Kim and rocked back and forth, brushing her hair with one hand and gently patting and rubbing her back with the other. "There, there," she cooed. "Ron," she hissed, "now."

Ron rolled off the chaise lounge and sat next to Kim. She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed uncontrollably into his chest.

Bon got up and went to the cabana. She returned a minute later with a tray. On it was a box of tissues, three glasses and a big bottle of water. She set the tray on the small table, opened the bottle and poured a small amount into one of the glasses. "Here Kim, drink this slowly." Kim took the proffered glass and slurped at the contents. "I said slowly," cautioned Bon. When the glass was drained she helped Ron lay her back onto the lounge. "Get some sleep," she whispered to Kim. "Help me," she murmured to Ron as she started to take Kim's shorts off. Ron shrugged and pealed Kim's shirt off. Bon picked up the sunscreen and massaged it into the red-head's milky-white skin. Kim moaned with the ministrations, then slowly drifted off into a sound sleep.

Bon motioned Ron to follow her. They sat at the bar in the cabana. "What did you give her?" Ron asked.

"Just a sleeping pill," Bon answered. She held up a hand to stop the protest, "it's strictly over the counter stuff!" She looked over at Kim, "Though she probably didn't need it. She's so wiped out from all the crying the mere mention of sleep would of probably sent her to La La Land." She returned her attention to Ron. "I have to ask," she giggled. "I mean Kim and I have talked on the phone, but is it really that good?"

Ron smiled weakly and rubbed the back of his head. "Wellll, Earth shattering I don't know. When she has an orgasm she's usually out of it for a minute or two." He laughed. "Sometimes she's out for six or seven minutes, though she did pass out one time for a half hour."

A long low whistle came from Bon's mouth. "I want some of that?" she said absentmindedly. She shook her head. "Sorry." she chimed weakly. "It's been a while since... Sorry," she chimed again.

"No prob." Ron smile. "I know you haven't been with anyone since you shed yourself of Bonnie. Do you miss it much?"

The bronzed skinned brunette blushed. "You don't know how much. Brikk was so into himself I've only had one orgasm and it was nothing to talk about. Now I find out Kim's been getting a daily dose of grande proportion."

"Hee hee," Ron laughed weakly and rubbed the back of his head again.

"What!" Bon practically yelled, then calmed down and look over to Kim. Kim snorted, rolled onto her side and smiled contently. Bon looked at Ron. "You've been doing it more than once a day?"

"Well... three, four... recently up to seven or eight times. Whenever she gets the itch she wants me to scratch." He laughed very weakly this time. "And she's been extremely itchy as of late."

"So she's become addicted to it," Bon concluded.

"Yep." Ron swallowed hard. "The way I figure, it started with cheer leading. You know that adrenaline high you get when you perform a great routine?"

"Oh, Yeah!" Bon thrilled with a gleam in her eye.

"Well," Ron continued, "multiply that by ten and you get the rush from each of our first couple a missions. They've been getting more and more intense over the years and now, well, jack it up another hundred fold."

Bon whistled again. "And now she doesn't have the cheer squad to help her through the lulls between missions."

"Yep," Ron concluded, "We got into the button list on our little sightseeing tour so she's substituted orgasms for the adrenaline rush. But now we're home. The intensity level has increased since all the bad guys are lying low with the truce in place until after the honeymoon and we're trying to keep it from our folks."

Bon was confused. "But they gave you the go ahead to have sex. Why keep it secret from your parents?"

Ron giggled. "Obviously, you've never had your Mom walk in when you're in the throes of passion."

"Oops!" Bon snickered.

"It was no big for me," Ron smiled. "We were practicing dancing for the wedding in her back yard and it turned into a hot little Salsa number. Kim's Mom came out while she was dry humping my leg and just getting off." Ron laughed out loud. "Kim's fevered moans of pleasure turned into screams of panic when she saw her Mom standing there with a huge grin on her face. Kim made me promise we'd never let the 'rents catch us again."

"I can just imagine the abject horror on Kim's face when that happened." Bon broke into a giggle fit. It finally subsided and she asked, "So what now?"

Ron pondered for a second. "I think we have two or three options. We could get her into therapy, but it might get out and ruin her reputation."

Bon gasped, "I can just see the headlines. 'Teen Hero, Sex Addict!' And not just in the tabloids."

"Right. In three inch high letters with a huge picture of her smiling under it." Ron shuddered.

"What else?" Bon asked, then said, "We could substitute something else for her button addiction."

"Yeah, but what?" Ron queried. "What can replace all the orgasms?"

Bon slumped. "I don't know. What's the third option?"

"That's what got me the black eye," Ron said, probing the slightly red area on his face. "I was trying to wean her off it."

"That's brilliant!" Bon beamed.

"But it didn't work," Ron said slumping a little in his chair.

A gleam came into Bon's eye. "But it will work now, don't you see? You didn't tell her what you were up to, right?" Ron nodded his head. "Now she's had a shocking incident that will make her want to get help. If you tell Kim you're trying to wean her off the addiction she'll be more receptive to the idea. Voila, no more black eyes!"

Ron smiled. "It might work. Thanks Bon." Ron leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Bon started to doodle on Ron's chest with one finger and coyly asked, "So how about paying me back with a screaming, knock me out cold, fit of my own?"Ron's eyes got as big as dinner plates and his jaw dropped to cover his exposed third leg. Bon slapped his bare chest. "Just kidding," she chimed.

Ron's shocked expression morphed into a grin. "Thank Goodness! I thought Bonnie was rearing her wanton head." His smile grew a little. "Tell you what. I owe you for this conversation so if Kim says it's O.K., you're on."

It was Bon's turn for her jaw to drop and cover the little landing strip of soft brown hair. "Are you joking?" she hissed in disbelief.

Ron's goofy grin spread. "Nope, Kim thinks that if I'm that good, and if any of her friend find out and ask, she'd let them borrow me for a night." He thought for a second. "But no doing it, strictly third base." Ron slapped his forehead, "Doh! You're not suppose to know about it."

Bon beamed. "I won't let on that you told me." She frowned a little. "But what did you concede to her?"

Ron laughed. "Nothing. She said she has me and my new and improved Ron shine. She needs nothing more."

A/N: Kim seems so magnanimous. She's always been the caring **sharing** kind!


	4. Kim Crises Chapter 4

Disclaimer and A/N: Disney! Need I say more? I don't think so. Kim's addiction has been outed and Bon's crisis has been forgotten. We'll get back to it, sooner or later.

Kim Crises Chapter 4

Kim sat up in the chaise lounge and looked around. It was dark out and only the few underwater lights in the pool were emitting any kind of illumination. She got up, put on her shorts and shirt and journeyed back into the house.

"We're in the kitchen," Ron yelled to her. She wove her way through the rooms only to find the three, Bon Ron and Rufus, enjoying some great smelling food. Ron smiled as she entered the room. "This time I sensed you were up with my MMP."

Kim looked at her two human friends who were as naked as Rufus and, slightly puzzled, said, "I though the house was a clothing must zone."

Bon smiled. "Not no more. Mom's declared the whole property Clothing Free. You should see her wandering through the house in her fuzzy pink slippers." She thought for a moment then shuddered and added, "maybe not!" Bon held up her plate. "Come in and get comfortable. Ron made some delicious stir fry."

Kim stripped off her shirt and shorts and laid them over the seat cushion before sitting down. Rufus held up a few grains of rice to her. Ron said, "That's O.K. buddy. I'll get Kim a plate."

Ron put some rice and vittles on a clean plate and placed it in front of Kim. "I'm starving," she declared before ravenously digging in.

"It's no wonder," Bon laughed. "You've been sleeping for nine hours. That must of been some sob jag you were on before you got here."

Kim dropped her chopsticks. "Nine hours? What have you two been up to?"

Bon folded her arms as Kim loaded up her chopsticks with another bite. "Well, let's see. We laid out in the sun, swan a little, went at it like jack rabbits for five hours, watched a couple of videos then Ron made this great meal."

"_Gag, Choke!" _Kim sputtered on the mouth full of food.

Bon slapped Kim on the back and Rufus stroked her hand.. "Sorry! Just joking!" Ron got a glass of water and Kim drank. Finally Bon asked meekly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm O.K.," Kim coughed. "Thanks for giving me a heart attack. I'm still not fully awake."

"I'm sorry about my little wisecrack," Bon sighed. "We watched you sleep for a while then Rufus, Ron and I had a Star Wars marathon. We watched the first three movies. I know you don't like em but I do." She frowned. "Kim, we need to talk, but finish eating first." Bon got up and started clearing the table.

Kim wolfed down a few more mouth fulls and handed the plate to her. Ron spoke up. "Why don't you two ladies go out on the patio and talk. Us guys'll do the dishes."

A wicked smile wafted across Bon's face. "He cooks and cleans? Kim, if you ever get tired of Ron can I have him?"

Kim got up and padded over to Ron. He pulled her into a one armed embrace on his hip as their lips briefly met. "Sorry B. The words haven't been officially spoken yet, but we're together til death do us part." She kissed him again, gracefully spun out of the hug and grabbed Bon's arm. "Let's go talk," she smiled, looking and feeling like she was on top of the world. They walked arm in arm out of the kitchen.

A coyote howled in the distance as they sat down at the patio table. "You wanted to talk," Kim conceded, "let's talk."

"Kim," Bon sighed, "I know right now you feel like the luckiest gal in Colorado. You and Ron are the ideal couple, you're getting married in a little over a month and then it's off to school and the rest of your life together." Bon frowned. "I'm sorry to be the one to rain on your parade, but you have a major problem!"

Kim folded her arms and laid her head on the table. "I know," she said as the memory of the afternoon's events came flooding back.

Bon laid a hand on Kim's back. "You're an orgasm junkie."

Kim frowned. "I know."

"You lost it today and you hit him," Bon said, Kim only sighed. "Ron and I had a long talk after you fell asleep," Bon stated flatly. She waited for a reaction but got none. Kim laid there, head on table, staring off into the darkness. "We may have come up with a solution."

Kim perked up at that. "What?"

"It will take a lot of dedication on your part, a lot of will power and maybe a lot of cold showers. If you ever need someone to talk you out of the mood just call me or beep me, if you want to page me it's O.K.!"

"What, what!" Kim said eagerly.

"Ron's gonna wean you off the addiction." Kim's mouth flew open to protest but Bon held up her hands. "Not cut you off cold turkey mind you, but gradually cut back. You need to get back to a loving, 'do you want to?' kind of thing. Not this lustful, 'I need it!' situation like now."

Kim's head hit the table. "I don't know if I can do that. Just talkingaboutitmakes the itchiness start." Bon got up from the table and disappeared into the blackness. "Where are you going?" Kim queried as her friend faded into the shadows.

A stream of frigid water came out of nowhere and plastered Kim and the table. "What the f..." Kim screamed and held up her hands to fend off the flood of water coming at her.

Bon emerged from the darkness holding the garden hose. She let the stream subside and asked, "Do you feel itchy now?"

"B.!" Kim yelled, dripping wet. "Why!"

"I asked you a question," Bon growled. "Do. You. Feel. The. Itch?"

"No!" Kim screamed, then thought for a moment. "No," she said calmly. "I don't." A smile emerged. "Maybe I can lick my problem without killing Ron." She ran over to Bon and gave her a big wet hug.

"Ugh!" Bon screamed.

Ron walked out the back door. "What's with all the screaming and hollerin' out here? Sounds like we're missing out on all the fun!"

Both Kim and Bon smiled wickedly as they turned the garden hose on a certain naked blond teen and a certain naked pink rodent sitting on his shoulder.

A/N: Kim's problem seems to be resolved. Maybe we can get to Bon's. Maybe!


	5. Kim Crises Chapter 5

Disclaimer and A/N: Disney owns, I don't! Rats! (Or is that Mouse!) They seem to have a solution to Kim's addiction with sexual pleasure. We will eventually get back to Bon Bon's name thingie, but let's see where the story leads us. (I never know until the words are written and sometimes they seem to write themselves!)

As the three finished toweling off, Bon grabbed Kim's arm. "Ron Ron, I need to show Kim something up in my room. We watched our movies this afternoon, could you select a Kim-friendly film to watch? We'll be down in a few." She dragged Kim bodily up the stairs. "Please and thank you," the two girls chimed in unison.

"Ah, O.K." he said to Rufus as the naked mole rat slid into his own recliner chair. (Naked Mole Rat sized, of course.) They both heard and felt the door to Bon's room slam shut. Ron shrugged and started to peruse the selection of available videos. "What do you want to watch?"

Rufus thought for only a second before he chimed, "Ben!"

Kim yanked her arm free from Bon's death grip as the door behind them shut with a bang. "O.K. B., I'm in your room! What do you want to show me and why the hostile takeover?"

Bon fidgeted with her fingertips. "K., I didn't want to say anything with your problem and everything... But now that's it's mostly resolved..."

Kim grabbed Bon's hands to stop the nervousness. "It's alright B, I'm here for you? Take a deep breath. That's seems to help me."

Bon inhaled deeply and closed her eyes tight but tears still seeped out. "You have and I don't!" she blurted, starting to cry. Her body shuddered and heaved with the sobbing.

Kim wrapped an arm around her friend and led her to the bed. As they sat Bon flung her arms around Kim's neck and let the flood gates open. Kim comforted her like she had been that afternoon. Soon the tears subsided. Kim cooed, "Tell me what I have that you don't." She grabbed a tissue out of the box on the nightstand and held it to Bon's nose. Bon's eyes shot open. Kim shrugged, "Just returning the favor." Bon closed her eyes and blew into the tissue. Kim grabbed the box and extracted another tissue to wipe Bon's eyes. "Come on, out with it. Ron's waiting for us."

"That's just it," Bon said in sobs. "Ron Ron... he'll always be there for you. I don't have anyone!" Tears came again and Bon buried her face into Kim's shoulder.

Ron poked his head in the door. Kim firmly pointed for him to get out. He silently closed the door.

"B., I don't know what I can do to help you?" Kim puzzled. "Do you want me to take you bar hopping to pick up a one night stand?" Bon's head shot up, eyes wide. "Just joking," Kim said, breaking into a wry smile.

Bon gained some composure. "Did you know I've only had one orgasm in my life?" she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"B., I..." Kim hesitated. "The way you used to brag in the locker room I though you and Brick were just one Big Happy O."

"That was Bonnie talking," Bon said, referring to her former personality. "She couldn't let on her sex life was a dud. Brick was the only boy and he would just get his rocks off and leave her hanging. The one time Bonnie put her foot down and she demanded he let her enjoy it, well, it wasn't that good "

"I still don't know what I can..." Kim didn't like to hear Bon's former personality referred to in the third person, but was cut off.

"If only I had a Ronnie of my own. You know, someone to play with my buttons the way he does with yours." She flung herself onto her pillow, burying her face.

"But why tell me this now?" Kim inquired.

Bon raised her head off the pillow and said, "All the talking about sex today has gotten me a little... itchy." Her face burrowed into the pillow again.

Kim sighed and got up. She walked to the door and into the hall. Ron was leaning against the far wall, arms crossed and one leg propped against the wall. Rufus mirrored Ron's posture on his shoulder. Both their heads were hanging low. "Ron," Kim sighed, "could you help Bon with a problem?"

Ron frowned. "You know I told her about our deal," he said flatly.

Kim smirked. "Of course, I figured as much. She's a excellent dancer, but only a so-so actress." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "She's going to help me... I mean us with my problem so she deserves something in return."

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Ron asked, straightening up to his full height. "I don't really like it, I don't like it at all. It so feels like I'm cheating on you."

Kim wrapped her arms around his waist. He draped his arms around her shoulders. "Ron, it's not cheating if I ask you to do it. Just explain the rules to her. **No** going all the way! It's only for this one time and you're doing it with my approval and blessing." She kissed him passionately. "I'm going to try to go without tonight. I might get a little waterlogged splashing cold water on my face, but I'm going to try." She gave him a little peck on the lips. "Go ahead and make her happy. She deserves it tonight."

Rufus jumped to Kim's shoulder. "Uh uh, not for me," he squeaked.

Ron reached for the doorknob but stopped before turning it. "Ah KP, you might want to change the movie I have set up in the player. It's a love story and you might get wet somewhere other than your face."

"Riiight!" Kim said. "I think I'll go watch some nice, safe, violent cartoons. Maybe the Road Runner."

Ron turned the doorknob and said, "Beep! Beep!"

"Meep! Meep!" Rufus chimed back.

A/N: Aha! A Ron/Bon pairing with Kim and Ron getting married in a couple of months. Very progressive! What cha think? Please review.


	6. Kim Crises Chapter 6

Disclaimer and A/N: Disney owns, Yada Yada! Ron and Bon are about to get it on, **with** Kim's blessing. Yea! Shall we watch?

Kim Crises Chapter 6

Ron entered the room and saw Bon lying on the bed, arms folded behind her head and a huge smile on her face. One leg was lying flat on the sheets, the other dangled over the edge swaying lazily back and forth. "Well?" she said.

Ron frowned. "That was a really Bonnie-esque thing to pull, don't you think?"

Bon pouted. "But I told the truth. I haven't had a big orgasm in my life and all the talk today has got my motor red lining." She held her arms out to him. "Please?" she begged, the start of a Puppy Dog Pout unfurled. "I want one soooo bad right now."

"Have you tried self gratification?" Ron huffed, "I mean with toys and such?" His heart was clearly not in the conversation.

Bon flipped over and reached under her bed. She dragged a big box out and dumped it's contents on the floor. "Does this answer your question?" she jeered. "None of these did anything for me."

Ron looked over the assortment. There were dildos, vibrators, nipple clamps, gags and a couple items he was sure weren't legal in the state of Colorado. "Wow, that's quite a collection!"

Bon slid off the bed and started to put things back in the box. Ron stooped over to help. She started to slide the box back to it's hiding place but stopped. "You think Kim might want to borrow any of these?" she smirked.

A broad smile appeared on Ron's face. "Kim has one vibrator and it's been retired since we got the lists of buttons from our parents."

"Lists? Bon puzzled. "I thought there was only one list."

Ron scratched the back of his head. "No, actually there are two lists. One to meet her needs and one for her to use on me. Our Mom's found out about our Dad's list of womanly buttons and sent us a list of manly buttons. Complete with illustrations!"

Bon giggled. "Can I get a copy of both lists? You never know, I might finally get a boyfriend I can use them with."

Ron looked a little perplexed. "I think you've seen most of the manly ones."

"When?"

Ron smiled again. "Kim told me you, her and Monique were looking through the _Kama Sutra_ for Kim's wedding night. Most of them are from there."

Bon shot a hand up to cover her mouth. "Oh! You weren't suppose to know about that! How did you find out?"

"Kim told me when we got the second list," he said matter of factly. "I said it looked like it was from the book and she told me about your little research project."

"And you've seen the book?"

"Yep," Ron confirmed. "What young lad hasn't looked through it, if only for the beautiful illustrations."

Bon sauntered up to him and stated doodling on his chest with a finger. "So, did the illustrations give you any ideas? Maybe you'd like to try them right now," she growled hungrily.

Ron grabbed her hand and sternly looked her in the eye. "I'm here to give you what you want, nothing more. I won't get any pleasure from this. It SO feels like I'm cheating on Kim."

Bon slumped forward and collapsed into his arms. "I'm sorry Ron Ron, you're right. Bonnie got out for a few seconds there, I'll try not to let her get out again." She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes. "Forgive me, please?"

Ron wrapped his arms around the naked form of his friend. "O.K., but please don't..." He let the threat linger, then kissed her forehead.

Ron maneuvered her back onto the bed. He took both of her hands in his and said, "There are ground rules." She nodded. "One, this is a one time only deal. Agreed?" She nodded. "Two, You don't tell anyone about this, under penalty of... I don't know... not seeing Kim or I for a month." Bon pouted and nodded. "Three, no going all the way. As a matter of fact you don't get to touch my..." he looked down to his nether region and back to her. Bon's eyes followed his gaze down, then snapped up. She gulped hard and nodded weakly. "Bon Bon?" Ron said forcefully.

Bon crossed her heart with a finger. "I promise I'll do my best not to touch you down there. But in the heat of passion?"

"O.K." An evil grin crossed Ron's face. "But if you do I'll get the restraints out of your box." A wicked idea popped into his head. "Or worse, I might just take you to the edge and leave you hanging."

"Oh!" Bon gasped. "I get it." She set her shoulders straight. "What else?"

"Remember, this is only because Kim said it's O.K." Ron said flatly. Then with a loving look, "I'm doing this for your pleasure." He pushed her back onto the bed and laid down next to her. "So enjoy."

Ron leaned down to kiss her. As their lips were about to met her hand shot between them. "Where's Kim?"

Ron closed his eyes and sighed, "She's downstairs watching some cartoons or a movie. Why, do you want her to join us for a threesome?"

"Oh no!" Bon thought for a moment. "No," she said firmly. Bon reached over her head and pushed the single button on a small box sitting on the nightstand. "K?" she yelled.

"Yes, B," Kim replied through the intercom.

"You might want to get dressed before we start."

"Why?"

Bon giggled. "Ah, us Rockwallers tend to be very vocal when we're... Anyway, the neighbors like to call the cops on us."

"Oh," Kim gasped. "Thanks. If that's the case I'll get the headphones for the TV also." She thought for a moment. "But then I wouldn't know when the police arrive."

"You'll know when they get here," Bon chimed. "There's a motion detector at the front door and the TV will show you who's there with a picture-in-picture frame."

"Neat," Kim smiled. "Ron, remember to get that when we build our own house."

Ron groaned. "Right Kim."

"Have fun B," Kim sang, then solemnly added, "but not too much fun if you know what I mean!"

"Riiight!" Bon turned off the intercom. "I think we can start now."

Ron grimaced. "Are you sure? You don't need to go to the bathroom, talk to Tara or anything?"

Bon slapped his bare chest. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Ron leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She tried to return the buss more forcefully but Ron backed off a little, then ease back into it. They continued this dance back and forth. Bon would force but Ron would take it easy. Minutes went by before Bon pushed him out of the kiss. "Ron Ron, this is nice and everything but the itch is getting worse. When are you going to start scratching?"

Ron grinned his goofy grin. "I've already started."

"No you haven't," Bon bluntly said. We've been kissing, which I like, but there's no passion in it."

Ron shook his head. "What's the longest it's taken for Brick to finish?"

Bon thought for a moment. "Two or three minutes. Four tops."

Ron paused for a moment. "Let me put this in musical terms you might understand. How long is a hit rock song on the radio?"

"Standard is usually three and a half to four minutes."

"Well, Ron started, "most guys are like that. Fast, flashy and too the point. Your general fare. I'm a full symphony like the Nutcracker, no pun intended." He grinned and continued. "A multitude of small scenes that build gradually, or crescendo, to the end of each act. Those eventually lead to the climax. Each of the little scenes might also have a small climax in itself."

"OH!" she said as the proverbial light bulb went on over her head and she giggled. "I get it now. I'd better forget all I've read and experienced and start over."

Ron nodded. "O.K.! Act One begins now."

Ron kissed her forehead. Bon smiled and nodded. He gave her a peck on the nose. She giggled. Ron brushed his lips against hers, then hovered just out of her reach. Bon's breathing quickened. Ron smiled and glided swiftly over to her earlobe, nibbling and licking. His left hand slid gently, barely touching, up her side and kneaded her right breast. His index finger and thumb tweaked the nipple. He breathed gently into her ear. Bon stiffened, grabbed the sheets with both fists and moaned loudly, "OH RON!" Her body shuddered. Bon's eyes flashed open. "That was the best..." her sentence wasn't completed as he nuzzled behind her earlobe and kissed her gently, bringing on another small body quake. Her left hand ripped the fitted bed sheet from the corner of the mattress and her right hand grabbed his golden locks.

"Ow, Ow, OW!" Ron yelled as he tried to sit up. "Let Go!"

Bon's arms fell to her side as a smile wafted over her face. After a few seconds her eyes opened. "What? Oh no, did I hurt you?"

"A little. I think you ripped half of the hair out of the back of my head." Ron grinned and rubbed the sore spot.

Bon's hand went to her mouth. "Sorry, but you just gave me two orgasms that were the best I ever had."

Ron smirked. "Those? They were just anticipatory."

"What?"

Ron grinned. "Call it Female Premature Orgasm."

"Come again?"

"You said you've been hot and bothered all day, so your body jumped the gun a little."

"Oh," Bon smiled, "I get it."

"Why yes you did!" Ron's goofiest grin arose. "Twice!"

Bon giggled and playfully slapped his arm. Ron said, "Now, Act One, Scene Two!" His left hand returned to it's work on her right breast as he lowered his mouth to mere millimeters from the left. Ron blew gently on the nipple and gave it a quick lick.

"OOO!" Bon twittered.

Ron lowered his mouth over the breast and suckled as his right hand wandered up and down the inside of her right thigh. Bon arched her back, and loudly moaned again. Ron raised his head and smiled. "Looks like you're ready for Act Two!"

Bon collapsed on the bed and partially opened her eyes. "I don't know how much more of this I can take," she squealed breathlessly. "Just skip ahead the the finale, please and thank you."

Ron smiled and, as he kissed her lips, dug his middle and ring fingers into the velvety wet folds between her legs. His pinky went to the small brown hole below and massaged the opening. Ron's thumb slid up, massaging and circling her clitoris while the index finger played in the soft curly brown strands above. Without breaking lip contact he smiled and said, "I now hold one of the mysteries of the universe in my hand." He smashed his mouth into hers while all five of his fingers danced and probed. Suddenly her body went rigid. Her right leg shot out and around his body, her arms wrapped around his neck as her body shuddered violently.

"ARGH! OH RON!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, breaking from the kiss. She collapsed again, mostly atop him.

Slowly Ron extricated himself from the death-like grip. When he was finally clear she curled into a ball, a slight smile played across her lips. He covered her with the blanket.

_DING DONG!_ Ron's eyes shot to the bedroom door.

A/N: Ron knows Tantra. Search for it on the web, your female spouse/mate will thank you for it! Mine did!


	7. Kim Crises Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The all powerful Disney owns it, at least all of Kim Possible. I don't possess any of it. I write these stories for my own amusement, but I hope you enjoy them too. All signed reviews will receive a reply, whether they are positive or negative. I laugh heartily at unsigned ones.

Downstairs, Kim took off the headphones and went to answer the front door. Rufus, engrossed in the cartoon, stayed in his chair. "Good evening Officer Hobble," she said as she opened the door.

"Kim Possible," the Middleton Police Officer and long time friend of Ron and Kim said. "How are you this fine evening?"

"I'm super, thank you," Kim chimed. "What are you doing out this way, if I might ask?"

Officer Hobble scratched the back of his head and sighed. "The usual. The neighbors called and complained of screaming. You wouldn't know anything about it?"

"I would," Ron said as he descended the stairs.

"Ron Stoppable," the Police Officer chimed. "I should of guessed you wouldn't be far away if Kim was here."

"Ron?" Kim said in astonishment. "Why are you wearing a pair of Bon's spandex tights?"

Ron grinned. "Bon was trying to teach me some dance moves," he said to Kim and turned to the officer. "She got a little vocal when I started tripping over my own two left feet."

"Now Ronald," Officer Hobble frowned. "Both Kim and I know you're not uncoordinated!"

Ron scratched the back of his head. "Me busted! Sorry." He turned to Kim, she nodded. He turned back to the lawman. "Bon Bon had a little feminine itch and I was scratching it."

"With my permission," Kim added.

The Law Enforcement Officer frowned. "A little too progressive for my tastes but not outside the law. And Ms. Rockwaller is..."

"Sleeping like a baby," Ron beamed.

"That was quick," Kim hissed at Ron.

"Tell you later," he muttered back.

"So, there'll be no more disturbances tonight?" Officer Hobble asked, putting his notebook and pen away.

"No Sir!" Kim and Ron said in unison. Ron saluted.

Hobble smiled. "Might I suggest you tell Ms. Rockwaller to..."

Ron cut him off, "Soundproof her room?"

Officer Hobble's smile broadened. "Yes, but I was going to say soundproof the house! Just in case." He spun on his heels and walked off to the patrol car. "Good Night you two!" he said, waving over his shoulder.

Kim closed the door and turned to Ron. "Spandex?"

"It was all I could find that fit me," Ron beamed. "All her robes are way too short for me!"

Kim shook her head violently to dispel the thought of Ron in a short, short feminine robe. "So where is she and why are you down here so fast?" Kim posed. "I thought you'd be up there for at least a half hour."

"She's sound asleep," Ron grinned. "She told me her motor was redlining with all the sex talk today so she was really primed. I barely touched her before she had the first two orgasms." His grin became slightly goofy. "After that it was a piece of cake!"

Kim leaned in and lightly kissed Ron's lips. "What was that for?" Ron asked.

"Just for being my Ron," Kim smiled.

"So," Ron smiled."What do we do now? Bon will be out like a light for at least thirty or forty minutes. We could go home."

Kim frowned. "No we couldn't do that, she's also having a small crisis. That's why she called you in the first place."

"Crisis? What kinda crisis?"

"She didn't say." Kim thought for a moment. "Just that it was mini."

Ron slapped his forehead. "Bon Bon and her minor crises! It's probably about her name again!"

Kim smiled. "Yeah, that's probably it. So... wanna watch a movie?"

"Nah!" Ron waved her off, "I'm all movie'd out!" His eye caught the shimmer of the pool wafting through the bay window. "Would you wanna go out by the pool and cuddle?"

Kim perked up. "Yeah!" Then a thought struck her. "But I don't think that would be a good idea. Just thinking about being out there with you has started the itchiness. I thought you want me to cut back on the orgasms?"

"Yeah, but the idea is to cut back, not cut out." Ron grinned. "You've gone without one for, how long now? Eleven, no twelve hours. I think going that long without deserves some reward."

Kim beamed. "Yeah, you're right. But I bet I can go longer. With a little will power I can lick this."

"It sounds like you already have," Ron said. "Let's go out to the pool. If you need me for anything I got your back."

Kim wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. "If I need you it won't be my back I'm thinking about."

Ron's attempt to remove the four-sizes-to-small spandex dance tights was comical, to say the least. He tripped and fell three times trying to get the material from around his ankles. Kim on the other hand, found no difficulty in disrobing. She calmly closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Five seconds later her shorts dropped to the floor and her shirt floated up and away from her body. She looked over and saw Rufus was half asleep in his chair. "Come on Ron," Kim said as she scratched her neck and walked to the back door. "Hey, there's a full Moon out tonight."

Ron yanked one last time and got the clingy garment off. "Moon? Hey K.P. I got a better idea. Just let me leave Bon Bon a note." He found pen and paper and scribbled something, taping it to the back door as he exited. Kim was about to dive into the pool when Ron ran up. "I have something better to do than swim." He looked around. "Just hang on a moment." He raced to the cabana and came back with a bar towel. "Turn around," he motioned and secured the rag around her head covering her eyes. "This will be a little surprise." Rufus raced up to them and jumped onto Ron's shoulder. Ron turned to his little buddy, "I think you might want to stay here." He whispered a single pluralized word into the rodent's ear. Rufus quickly scurried towards his refuge in the cabana. Ron hooked his arm through Kim's and led her onto the Rockwaller's private nine hole golf course.

"What," Kim pondered. "You're taking me on a Moonlight stroll, blindfolded?"

"Just till we get to our destination." Ron intoned in his best imitation of a TV Announcer, "There, transportation will be arranged."

"O.K. Ron. I trust you."


	8. Kim Crises Chapter 8

Disclaimer and A/N: I don't own squat, Possible-wise. Disney owns the rights to Kim, Ron and Bonnie (known in my stories as Bon or Bon Bon.) See my short story "Bonnie's Breakdown" for the reason I have a new Bonnie."

Kim Crises Chapter 8

They walked for five minutes before Ron stopped. "Stay right here, I'll be back in a minute." Kim heard him walk away, then a door creak open. Kim's hand went to the blindfold. "And no peeking!" Ron yelled from inside the structure. Her hand quickly dropped to her side.

"Ron!" Kim yelled. "I know we're fairly close to the stables. I can smell the horses!"

_Whinny, Snort! _

"Then you're probably smelling the horses we're gonna ride," said Ron as he led two beautiful Arabians out of the barn. "Take your blindfold off."

"But we're not dressed to go riding," Kim whined as she complied and her eyes readjusted to the Moonlight.

Ron laughed. "Sure we are. We're riding bareback. Get it?"

Kim ran and jumped into his one armed hug as he held the reins in the other. Their lips locked. Kim slowly slid from the buss and embrace. "You know I love to ride Sheba!" She grabbed the reins to the pure white steed, petting the nose. "Good to see you Sheba," Kim cooed to the animal. "It's been way too long."

"Whoa, Star!" Ron huffed as he deftly mounted the jet black stallion with a small white pentagon-shaped splotch on the forehead. The horse reared and whinnied. Ron gripped tight with his legs and held the reins in one hand, his other shot in the air. "BooYah Star!"

Kim walked to the right side of her horse and, with the grace and agility a top cheer leader has, vaulted onto it's back. "That's why Rufus scampered off. He doesn't get along with the horses. Well, where shall we go?"

"I thought since there's a full Moon, we could ride up into the foothills." _BOINK!_ Ron thought. "And by full Moon I don't mean our naked butts."

Kim wrapped her hands into the reins. Sheba reared as Kim spun her 180 degrees and spurred the mighty charger to a gallop. In anticipation, Star started to rear again. Ron would have no part of it. He leaned in and kicked the animal in the haunches. Star obeyed and quickly bolted after his stable mate. "Let's head for them thar hills!" Ron gleefully shouted.

"Very funny!" Kim yelled over her shoulder. She finally slowed to a trot as they neared the rocky foothills over a mile from the house.

"That was fun," Ron said to Kim as he pulled along beside her. "How are you feeling?"

Kim's face was flush as she wiped her brow with her bare forearm. "I'm surprised I was able to stay on Sheba. I just had an orgasm."

"I thought you might," Ron said, grinning from ear to ear.

Kim looked at her fiancé in astonishment. "You knew I'd get off riding bareback?"

"Hey," he replied off-handedly. "I might be slow on the uptake with some things, but I know why girls like horses."

They rode in silence for a few minutes before Kim spoke up. "Ron, I have a question."

"Yes, Oh Kim of My Life?"

She smiled at Ron's endearment. "We're naked on horseback. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what if someone sees us out here?"

Ron pondered for a moment. "Then I guess we prosecute."

"Why?" she shot back.

Ron shrugged. "Because if they can see us, they're trespassing. The Rockwallers own all the land up here."

"Really?"

"Yep," Ron said matter of factly. "Bon told me that her Step-Dad's great, great, great," he paused to count the numbers on his fingers and nodded, "grandfather was one of the first to settle the area when the prospectors arrived. He bought up most of this mountain... and half of Middleton."

Kim grinned. "I knew her family was well off." A thought occurred to her. "So that's how she can afford the latest pink poof before it even comes out. But she's never really flaunted her wealth."

"The one redeeming characteristic of Bonnie?" Ron questioned.

Before Kim could respond, a voice came from around the bend in front of our two naked teen heroes. "What was that about Bonnie?" Bon emerged atop her own steed Mephistopheles, a roan mare.

"Kim was a little worried about being caught _au naturaliste_ out here," Ron started, "and why are you wearing your riding habit?"

"I thought you two had changed clothes before riding out this way." Bon looked them over. "Not that you two don't look just precious," she chided, then started taking off her clothes. She looked over to Ron. "I though you knew my parents don't own this anymore?" she smirked.

"What?" both Kim and Ron said in shock.

"Your family doesn't own the mountain anymore?" Ron queried.

"Nope, not the family," Bon sang. After a not too long pause she broke out laughing.

"You?" Kim posed in disbelief.

"As of my eighteenth birthday."

"How much is yours?" Ron asked.

"Well, technically Connie owns the house, Lonnie has the stables, most of the horses, and all the other buildings on the property. I own the all the land. A couple dozen or so buildings downtown are divided between us."

"You own buildings?" Kim asked, reining in Sheba. The other two stopped beside her and they all dismounted.

"Yeah, five or six," Bon said, then thought for a second. "Or is it eight? I'm not sure. I have a gaggle of accountants that take care of it all."

"A well propertied woman," Ron said laughing. "Will you marry me?" He paused a second and looked at Kim. "Just kidding," he added quickly.

Kim took a swipe at him and missed. "You can't marry her," Kim pouted, "I want to!"

"Sorry K," Bon frowned, then broke into a wicked grin, "but after the Earth-shattering events of tonight, Ron is the leading contender for beau. My brain is still a bit fuzzy but I'll say it again. If you ever tire of him, he's MINE!"

"You and your list of buttons," Kim growled and took another swipe at Ron. This one connected.

"OW" he yelped. "It's not my list, it's our Dad's!"

"Anyway," Bon went back to the previous subject, " I own the library, the 5 and 10 cent store and the mall."

"You own the Middleton Mall?" Kim said dropping the reins, her mouth hit her ankles.

"Now you're just bragging," Ron said in disbelief.

"Nope," Bon shook her head. "Do you remember when you got your Naco royalty check?" Ron nodded. "Well, you quadrupled my net worth. That's why I was so taken by you."

Ron scratched the back of his head and laughed. "Yeah, about that. I got another check."

Bon's eye's widened. "You got another check for ninety nine million dollars?"

"No," Kim cut Ron's response off. "This one was only for fifty mill. The shine is off the Naco."

"I have a couple of accountants who are investing it." Ron shook his head. "They've more than doubled it in the six month since I got the darn thing."

"So you're back up in the hundred million dollar tax bracket?" Bon marveled.

"No, not really," Ron huffed. "After commissions, donations to charities and a few toys like the Hummer and the Cuda, there's only about eighty five now."

Mephistopheles snorted. Bon stroked the horses nose. "I'm with him, I don't believe it." She smiled. "So how does it feel to be the richest man in Middleton?"

"I'm not," Ron stated, matter of factly. "Actually, Wade is ahead of me. All his R & D has paid off big."

Bon turned to Kim. "I'm so sorry K! How does it make you feel to be left out of the millionaire's club?"

"I'm not left out," Kim said smiling. "Ron put all the investments in a joint account." She laced her fingers with his and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Isn't he just the best!"

"I shoulda known." Bon giggled, "So we're all millionaires?"

"It's no big," Kim shrugged.

"We don't even think about the money," Ron added.

"There's no big headiness here," Kim smiled.

"Not like with the first check," Ron grinned.

"Even Ron's Dad," Kim started.

"Lets me handle the money matters again," Ron continued.

Bon cut in. "Will you two quit that!"

"What?" Kim and Ron laughed in unison.

"You start a sentence," she pointed at Kim then spun on Ron, "and you add to it. It's like watching a tennis match. Back and forth, back and forth. It's unsettling!" She threw her hands in the air in frustration. "AARGH!"

"Sorry," the two teen heroes chimed together.

"It won't," Ron goofily grinned.

"Happen again," Kim smirked.

Bon threw her hands in the air again and spun away from them, "AARGH!" She unstrapped her saddle and hoisted it off Mephistopheles and onto a rock. She crouched and launched into a back flip with a half twist, landing on the mares back. "Enough money talk, race you back to the stable! And Kim, first one back gets Ron's virginity!" She spurred her mighty steed and galloped off.

Kim, accepting the gauntlet thrown at her, leapt onto Sheba and quickly pursued.

Ron screamed, "Hey, don't I get a say in the matter?" He mounted Star and took off at a gallop.

When the two ladies arrived virtually neck and neck, they were surprised to find Star and Ron waiting for them. Ron was already brushing out the black Arabians mane. "What took you so long?" He chided.

"How did you..." Bon said and jumped off her horse, her knees suddenly buckled. "Whoa! Major oooOOORGASM!" She fell to the ground curling up into the fetal position, her hands cupping her gushing womanhood.

Sheba slid to a halt with Kim laying, and fully hugging, the animal's back. "Good Sheba," Kim cooed as a smile wafted across her face. She slowly slid off, plopping face first onto the ground. "I'm never gonna use a saddle again," she sighed.

"So you two got off on the ride back," Ron smirked. "Too bad my virginity stays with me."

The two ladies sat up and gasped. "I thought I saw a blue streak in the sky," Kim said slyly. "Was that you?"

"With my virginity at stake?" Ron beamed. "No one said we had to ride back. It was a race!"

"So what happened?" Bon said in total confusion.

"Show her Ron!" Kim said huffily. Ron tossed the curry brush to Bon and mounted Star. A robin's egg blue glow surrounded them and, slowly, they levitated off the ground. "They literally flew back!" Kim growled. "So you win Ron."

Ron gently returned to the ground as the blue glow faded and he dismounted. He walked over to Kim and helped her up. "No, you win. On the night of August 19th you get the prize." He kissed her passionately.

Kim melted into the buss. When it ended she breathlessly said, "Booyah. And you get my prize the same night."

Bon snarled as she walked over to the pair, "You two are gonna make me hurl someday, you're just too sweet together."

"It sounds like someone needs a hug," Ron sang and wrapped up Bon between him and Kim. Bon struggled and squirmed for a moment before the tension in her body melted and, wrapping her arms around her friends, she began to cry.

Kim stroked her friend's brunette hair. "Bon? Are you O.K.?"

"You... Ron... You guys..." Bon sobbed. "I love you two," she cried freely. Ron quickly picked her up in his arms. Bon slung one arm around his neck and snuggled in to him.

"She's probably all in from the... you know."

Kim sighed. "Put her to bed, I'll start brushing down the horses."

Ron nodded and walked to the pool area. He laid Bon Bon gently on a chaise and got a robe from the cabana to cover her. Ron leaned over and gently blew in her ear. Her body shivered and quaked as she moaned. "Sleep," he whispered.


	9. Kim Crises Chapter 9

Disclaimer and A/N: Disney owns the characters of Kim, Ron and Bonnie. I've changed Bon a little in my A/U. I think she's a little more fun to write this way. Let me know what you think. Read and Review.

Ron ran back out to the barn and found Kim working on Sheba. Mephistopheles was nosing her back. "I'll get to you in a minute," she snapped at the roan colored steed.

"I'll get her," Ron sang and grabbed another brush from inside the stable door.

Kim asked Ron, "You actually had time to brush down Star before Bon and I arrived?"

"Yep," Ron said gleefully. "Where is he?"

"When you left he went to his stall." Kim shook her head. "He unlatched the gate and closed it when he was in."

Ron laughed. "Just like I told him to. Anyone who says these magnificent animals are dumb..."

"Wait," Kim cut him off. "You told him?"

"Yeah."

"So you're not just a roach whisperer?" Kim queried.

Ron laughed again. "Yep, I can talk to most animals, except cats." He scratched his head. "They don't like to talk much and never listen to me."

Kim finished her work on Sheba and led him to the barn. As she took off the reins she shouted, "How? MMP?"

Ron started on Mephistopheles' legs. "Yeah, at least that's what Sensei said. He told me I'd be in touch with all of nature including the animal world."

Kim exited the barn. "Did you know Star could take off his own reins? And hang them on the hook?"

Ron grinned. "I loosened them before you two got here, all he had to do was shake them off. As for hanging them up, I told him to leave em on the workbench. If he hung them up, that was all Star."

Kim giggled at his unintentional pun.

Ron finished his work on the roan Arabian and led the beautiful beast to her stall. He turned out the lights as he exited the stable.

Kim laced her fingers with his as they walked back to the house. "So what can we do about Bon and her mini crisis?" Kim posed. "She said she had talked to Tara before calling you so it's a good bet they had talked about it?"

"If it's about her name, I don't know what to tell her." Ron said. "She doesn't like any derivation of Bonnie or Rockwaller, we're been through all those with her before."

"I know," Kim pouted.

"We could go with something from her real name," Ron pondered.

"Her real name?" Kim queried. "I thought Bonnie Rockwaller was her real name."

"Oh, that's right," the realization hit Ron. "You didn't meet her until second grade, after her Mom remarried and they moved from Lowerton. I knew her before that." Ron thought back. "I remember her third birthday party. Her real name is Bondiggity Anastasia Dracone. She changed it to Rockwaller when her Mom remarried and they moved to Middleton."

"Bondiggity?" Kim chortled. "Is that where you got that from?"

Ron smiled his goofy smile. "Yep, but don't tell her. She thinks I came up with the word myself."

As they approached the still sleeping Bon, Ron broke away and did a cannonball into the pool splashing both ladies. "Ron," Kim hissed as Bon stirred. "You wanta wake her? It almost midnight."

"OH, Ron!" Bon moaned. "Do me again, I'm soooo wet."

Kim's laughter woke Bon up. "Yeah, you are all wet if you think Ron will do you again," Kim chided.

"What! Who?" Bon gasped as she opened her eyes. She looked around. "Oh, it's just you two. How long was I out with that orgasm?"

Kim chuckled. "Only fifteen or twenty minutes. We got the horses put up for the night."

Bon stretched. "Thank you for doing that. Why are you still here?"

"You initially called me because you were having one of your crises. It would be rude to leave you in the lurch," Ron said flatly, then he smiled. "So what's the matter?"

Bon shook her head to clear it. "Oh, that. I was a little down so I cracked open a photo album, then started to think about my name again."

"Well any Bondiggity friend of ours should have a Bondiggity name, don't you think Kim?" Ron said, suppressing a snicker.

"_Cough, gag, cough!"_ Kim nearly choked. "Yeah, right," she finally sputtered.

Bon's eyes opened wide. "Wait a minute, you were there!" She shot an accusatory finger at Ron.

"Me?" Ron begged innocently. "I might of been. I mean I have been all over the world." Kim started to giggle.

Bon's eyes narrowed. "You! You were at my third birthday party!" She thought for a moment. "But you and Tara were the only ones not making fun of my name!"

"Tee hee," Ron tittered. "Me so busted."

"So. All. This. Time," Bon was getting angry, her face reddening, "ALL. THIS. TIME! YOU'VE BEEN USING MY REAL NAME AS AN ADJECTIVE AND KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING?"

"Hey, Bonnie would put me down, call me a loser. I was just doing what little I could to get back at her," he said, trying to defend himself.

Bon ran at him. Ron attempted to get into a defensive posture but she was too fast. She jumped into his arms and gave him a big kiss. As she slid from the hug she said, "That is so cool! You actually did have a backbone back then."

"If you want to call me using one little name on the sly having a backbone," Ron shrugged, "then I guess I wasn't a total invertebrate. I mean, after a while it just became a part of my vocab."

Kim was rolling on the pool deck in an all out fit of laughter. The jag was so strong she rolled into the pool. Ron and Bon raced over to help her. Ron reached out to grab Kim but Bon shoved him in. Quickly she shed the robe and dove over the two struggling teens. They all surfaced laughing.

As the laughing and splashing subsided Ron asked, "So you don't mind that I used your name in vain?"

Bon smiled. "You know, I don't really mind. Especially since you haven't been using it as much since last summer when Bonnie was put in deep storage."

Kim floated to the edge of the pool. "B, you know I find it strange to hear you referring to Bonnie in the third person but," she hoisted herself out to sit on the edge, "she is still a part of you. Why not let people call you Bonnie?"

"I don't know..." Bon said as she climbed the ladder out of the pool.

"Hear me out." Kim stood. "People change. Sometimes for the worse, but you changed for the better. Bonnie changed for the good. You don't like the name Bon because it's so short and Bonnie is such a great name. I looked it up in the dictionary and it means pretty or with a healthy glow. It also means pleasant. You've always been pretty and had a healthy glow but now you are pleasant too. You're all of those things now."

"If you really want to get away from Bonnie," Ron's goofy grin appeared, "why not change the spelling. Make it with a 'Y' instead of the 'I E' That's difference enough for me. And you can really do some pretty flourishes with a 'Y' when you write it." His finger copied a 'Y' in the air, swirling and looping to make his point.

Bon smiled. "That makes some sense. Let me sleep on it." She donned a fresh robe, tossed a second clean one onto another lounge chair and laid down. "Are you two going to dry off or swim some more?"

Ron walked over to the lounge. As he did his blue glow enveloped him. When he sat down it dissipated and he was dry. "I'm done for the evening." He snuggled into the cushions.

Kim folded her hands in front of her and the water droplets rolled swiftly off her body to the ground. In less than a minute she was totally dry. She went over to Ron and snuggled next to him, pulling the terry cloth garment over her.

Bon watched the proceedings and sighed. "I wish I had some type of powers like you two."

Ron and Kim laughed. "With all the troubles we had getting them?" Ron anguished. "I have an arch foe because of the MMP."

"And I was almost turned into a real monkey," Kim added, scratching her neck

"Yeah," Bon laughed. "But now you can strip out of anything," she said to Kim. Then she looked at Ron, "and you can do the floaty thing and so much more. You two truly are the Monkey King and Queen."

Ron looked at Kim. "We'll have to ask Sensei about that. I'll bet there's a prophesy in there somewhere."

A/N: And that might be my next story line when this one is done. Isn't it strange how that works? I had planned a story at Yamanouchi but now I have the hook.


	10. Kim Crises Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Tho I did work for the Walt Disney Company a long time ago, I don't own Kim and the gang. Kim, Ron and Bon come over to play with me occasionally but I only get enjoyment out of it, since I'm not paid. I get paid to bake bread and pastries and to make the donuts.

A/N: The two crises that have been plaguing our three teens, are mostly resolved. I do want Bon Bon's name crisis resolved. Let's see if I can.

Kim Crises Chapter 10

Bon stretched in the chaise lounge. The sun was just coming up and it lit the few clouds in the sky just right. The colors were magnificent. She marveled at the multi-hued clouds. _"That one look vaguely like a bunny,"_ she thought. _"And that one over there looks like a two headed cow. This is fun."_ She smiled, closed her eyes and stretched again. As she let her eyelids slowly open she saw another familiar shape in the clouds. Bon bolted upright in the chaise. "Kim! Ron! Wake up!" she screamed.

"What?" Ron said groggily as Kim barely moved. "Oh, Good Morning Bon Bon."

"Ron, look at that cloud up there!" she said excitedly, pointing to the sky. "It's a sign!"

"Which one?" he queried and rubbed his eyes. "The one that looks like a two headed mule?"

"Not that one, the one next to it!" Bon Bon stood. "And it's not a mule, it's a cow."

"Oh, the one that looks like a Naco?"

"No," Bon said in frustration. "On the other side of the cow!"

"Mule."

"Whatever." she muttered. "Doesn't the other cloud look like a letter?"

"Now that you mention it," Ron tilted his head to one side, "it does look like the letter Y. Kim, Kim. Do you see it?"

"The letter Y, yeah," Kim mumbled, nestling into Ron's chest. She draped an arm across his waist and wound a leg around one of his.

"Well?" Bon begged. "Don't you think it's a sign?"

"It's a cloud, not a sign," Kim murmured and pulled the robe over her head.

No, no!" Bon jumped up and down with joy. "It's a sign from above. I should change my name to Bonny with a Y."

Ron extricated himself from Kim's bear-like hold. "Riiight, I get it." He embraced Bonny. "Nice to meet you Bonny with a Y."

Bonny jumped onto him, wrapping her arms and legs around and planted a big wet kiss on his lips. "Thank you Ron Ron, it was your suggestion." She leapt from the hug and spun around and around, letting the white robe slide from her shoulders to the ground. "I feel like a brand new woman! Whee!" She continued turning right into the pool. "Yee Haw!"

Ron preformed a perfect can opener, splashing Kim. "What in the name of all that's..." Kim sputtered as she jumped from the soggy lounge. "Bonnie!" she yelled.

"Yes Kim?" Bonny answered, "and no, I didn't splash you. But yes I'm Bonny with a Y. Did you see the cloud up there." She pointed and searched the sky. "It was there, Ron saw it."

Kim looked to the heavens. "No sorry, I wasn't awake but I believe you." She let the wet robe fall to the ground as she walked to the pools edge. She jumped into a back one half jackknife with very little splash. When she surfaced she swam over to the others. "So, Bonny with a Y, what cha wanna do today?"

Bonny grinned wickedly. "You up for a little adrenaline rush?"

Kim's hands went south. "Oh, yeah!" then she blushed. "But that's not what you mean, is it."

"I was thinking we could go sky diving silly!" Bonny's wicked grin grew. "But if you two want some alone time I could go watch TV with Rufus."

Hearing his name, the little pink guy scampered to the edge of the pool. "Bon Bon TV?" he squeaked.

"Uh uh!" Bonny chimed. "No more Bon Bon. It's Bonny!"

"Oh no, Bonnie," Rufus squealed and ran back towards the cabana.

"No Rufus, stop!" Ron yelled. "It's O.K."

Rufus stopped in his tracks and turned to his master and friend. "Bonnie O.K.?" the furless rodent asked, cocking his head to one side. He rushed to the edge of the pool.

Ron swam over to him. "It's not the old Bonnie that spelled her name with an I E, it's the new Bonny that spells it," he stopped in mid sentence. "Just believe me. Bonny is O.K."

"Good Bonny, TV?" he queried, wagging his tail.

Bonny giggled. "You go ahead, I need to talk with Kim and Ron. Just keep the volume down." Rufus nodded and returned to the cabana.

Kim moaned as her legs kicked furiously to keep her afloat. It was a losing battle since her hands were vigorously caressing her love button. Ron pushed off from the edge of the pool and grabbed her as she submerged. In what seemed a practiced move, he slung an arm over her shoulder and across her chest. With Kim riding on his hip, Ron side stroked to the pools shallow end.

Kim shuddered, moaned and floated along before her head shot up. "What, oh sorry." She said weakly, "Nothing gets me going in the morning like a little..." She blushed redder than her hair.

"If you're sufficiently woken up now," Bonny said snidely, "I was suggesting we go sky diving. I heard there's a new pilot at the Upperton airport that will take us up."

"Sounds good to me," Ron practically sang. "But I got something in the Hummer that will up the ante."

"What?" Bonny and Kim asked.

"I'll show you when we get to the airport."

Bonny climbed out of the pool. "I'll make the call. Be ready to go in five minutes."

Kim and Ron clambered out and, using their respective Monkey powers, dried off and grabbed their clothes. "I got our jumpsuits in the Hummer," Ron said.

Bonny finished toweling off and said, "You two go ahead. I'll meet you at the Hummer."


	11. Kim Crises Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The empire that Uncle Walt built has all rights reserved for Kim and the gang. I write Kim's stories for no pay. (I do tweak and embellish them to my frame of mind.)

A/N: In my A/U, Bonnie is no longer Bonnie or Bon or Bon Bon. She's decided on Bonny. Personally, I started calling her Rocky but she threatened to hurt me if I continued.

The Kim Crises Chapter 11

Bonny finished zipping up her jumpsuit, helmet slung under her arm, as she ran to the HumVee. When she climbed in Rufus turned in his captain's chair on the dash and squeaked, "Hello Good Bonny!"

She smiled. "Hi Rufus." She turned to Ron as he pulled away from the curb. "That's new. When did Rufus get his own chair?"

"Oh that?" Ron shrugged. "He was complaining about getting tossed around by my driving. Kim suggested we get him something to buckle up in."

"I'm more concerned about him getting sunburned sitting there," Kim added, "so we had the front windshield treated to stop UVA and UVB rays." She patted Ron's hand on the steering wheel. "It's also good for us fair skinned people."

"Do you know where we're going?" Bonny asked.

"Yep, it's programmed into the GPS," Ron beamed. "And I finally got the darn thing programmed to avoid gymnasiums. I don't know why but, when I'm driving, I always run into trouble around them."

Bonny and Kim giggled. "Or run into them," Bonny chided, remembering Driver's Ed. class.

"Oh, before I forget," Kim said as she handed two pieces of paper to Bonny.

Bonny looked over the pages. "These are the lists of buttons you got from your folks?" she said, totally surprised. "When did you get a chance to copy them?"

"I made them while we were waiting for you to come out." Kim blushed. "I've had them with me ever since we first got them."

"So you finally got the copier repaired in this rolling fortress of an office?" Bonny queried.

"Turn left," the GPS navigations system droned in a mono tone voice.

"Nope," Ron said as he squealed the tires around a corner and quickly accelerated. "I had the whole communications center replaced."

"One mile to airport," the dashboard computer intoned.

"And that's the next thing to get an upgrade," Ron groaned. "I hate that voice."

"We've found a couple we like," Kim warily stated, "but haven't decided on which one to go with."

"Why not customize one with your own voice?" Bonny asked. "I've had one made with my voice for my cars GPS."

"What, and have Kim's voice tell me where to go?" Ron whined. "She's already the biggest backseat driver in the World as it is." He smiled and flinched when Kim raised her arm to backhand him a good one. "Just Jesting!" he added quickly.

The swinging fist stopped short of it's intended target. Instead, Kim's fist opened to pat him on the arm. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

"We're here," Ron heaved a sighed. "What are we looking for?"

"Way to change the subject," Bonny grinned. She pointed to a single plane sitting outside the hangers."I think it's that one over there." She got a piece of paper out of her sleeve pocket. "Yep, fin numbers match, that's the one."

Ron pulled the Hummer up to the hanger and everyone got out. Ron went to the back and opened the tailgate. He clambered into the back and rummaged around for a few moments. Finally his head popped out. "Anyone up for a little sky surfing?" He held out a two foot long surfboard-like object.

"Oy," Kim slapped her forehead. "That coming from someone who used to be afraid of simply jumping out of a plane."

"Hey, I got over those fears," Ron said defensively. "I got new fears to conquer."

"Do you know anything about the sport?" Bonny inquired.

"Not really," Ron said nonchalantly. "I saw it on TV and had to try it."

"Well, a friend of a friend tried it once," Bonny started. "He got into a spin that he almost didn't come out of and almost hung himself in his own chute cords."

"Pshaw!" Ron chided with a wave of his hand. "Just stories."

"No it's not!" The husky voice came from the sandy haired, bronzed skinned hunk walking towards them. "I had to help him in mid air." He stopped in front of the three teens. "If I didn't, he would've choked to death or corkscrewed into the ground."

"Really?" Ron weakly said, gulping down the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Really!" he stated flatly. He smiled, his pearly white teeth gleaming in the morning sun. "You must be Bonny, Kim and Ron. My name is Phil, Phillip Bowman, though my friends call me Little George." He shook hands with everyone. Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and chirped, "Hi George."

"Little?" Kim pondered. "You must be six foot four!"

"My older Brother is six foot six. Our Dad used to call us Big George and Little George, after our Grandfather." A slight blush reddened his face.

"Wait a moment," Bonny pointed at him as a thought dawned. "You went to Upperton High and played linebacker on the football team. You were the one that was always sacking Brick when we played you guys."

"Brick?" George thought for a second. "Oh yeah, Brick Flagg from Middleton. How's he doing?"

"He got a scholarship to Go City U." Bonny chuckled. "He's B.M.O.C. now."

"Hey, I remember you too," he pointed to Kim and Bonny. "You two were Middleton Cheerleaders."

"Yeah, small world," Kim laughed.

"So why aren't you playing for some big college?" Bonny asked.

George scratched his head. "They made the offers, I didn't accept. I rather fly than crack heads so a buddy and I started this business."

"Speaking of business, we'd like to make three or four jumps," Kim smiled.

"And I'd like a little instruction for my board before I try it," Ron added quickly.

George smiled. "If you're going to sky surf I'd like to jump with you, just in case. I can give you a few pointers on the way up."

Ron turned to Kim and Bonny. "Would either of you two ladies like to try? I have seven boards in the back of the Hummer."

"Seven?" Bonny said in disbelief.

"Probably," Kim huffed. "When Ron gets into a sport, he really gets into it!"

"Kim, Wade gave them to me." Ron said defensively. "He's been working on some airflow designs and wants me to try them out."

"Wade?" George asked." As in Wade Load?"

"Yeah," Kim answered. "He's my Web Master."

"So you're Kim Possible?" George took a step back. "That means your Ron Stoppable!" His stretched out his arms. "You're Team Possible! You guys are the best. As it is, I have the whole day free so you can make as many jumps as you want on the house. I ask just one thing in return," he held up one finger. "I get to jump with you."

"Hey," Ron beamed, "safety in numbers. But we'd at least like to pay for the gas." He whipped out his Ultra Titanium credit card. "And I'd like to pay for any video you shoot. Wade want to study it."

"As long as I get a copy," George said. "Grab your boards and let's get going."


	12. Kim Crises Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Disney owns, I don't get it. I have plenty of ideas but don't get paid. Such is life!

Kim Crises Chapter 12

George and Ron hauled all the boards out of the Hummer and brought them inside. George ran his hand along the edge of one. "I think I see what Wade's trying to do with the lift factor here, but the board might be too narrow for a person your size. It'll probably rip to pieces."

"I wouldn't know anything about that." Ron picked up another board. "Wade just said to give each of them a workout and see how they preform."

George frowned. "If I could just talk to Wade for a minute or two."

Ron beamed and pulled out his Ronunicator. "Hey Wade."

"Hey Ron, what's up?" Wade said as he appeared on the screen.

"Kim, Bonny and I are going skydiving and a friend here wants to talk to you about your boards."

Wade did a perfect spit take. "Did you say Bonnie? Did we somehow lose Bon Bon to the Dark Side?"

Ron laughed. "No, it's nothing like that. Bon decided on changing her name again. Now she spells it B O N N Y."

"Oh, I get it," Wade said shaking his head. "I guess."

"Anyway," Ron said, returning to the original subject of the call, "George here would like to chat with you about the aerodynamics of the boards." He handed the digital device to George. "I'll go see how the girls are doing," Ron said and walked outside.

"So," Wade said to George, "Wanna go over each board?"

Ron walked over to where Bonny was helping Kim put on her jumpsuit. "It'll be a few minutes. George is talking to Wade about the boards."

Bonny waved him off with her hand. "George told me on the phone that his partner wouldn't get here for like a half hour anyway. He'll be the pilot while George jumps with us." She turned to Kim. "How are you doing today. You getting the urge yet?'

"I'm getting tingly," Kim grimaced, then smiled. "But it's the all over tingly feeling I get whenever I free fall." She wrapped her arms around Ron and whispered, "How about you? How's the pain today?"

Ron put his arms around her and pulled her close. "It's a good day." He smiled and kissed her. "And Bonny knows about my aches and pains," he said aloud.

"Wait," Kim pushed him away, bursting out of the hug. "She knows about your diseases and you kept me in the dark?"

"KP, amp down." Ron put his hands on her shoulders. "Bonny was in the hospital when I went in for my bone marrow transplant."

"In fact," Bonny added, "we were in the same room for a while. I was getting my tonsils out."

"I think that's when she started to take a disliking to me," Ron added.

"Yeah," Bonny continued. "I was only in the hospital for one day, but he would be talking a mile a minute and I couldn't tell him to shut up, my throat was so sore."

"So she would throw things at me."

"Anything I could get my hands on."

"Everything but the kitchen sink."

"Wait a minute," Kim cut in. She looked at Ron, then turned to Bonny. "Is that how Ron and I sound when we finish each other's sentences?" Bonny giggled. "Argh! I can see how annoying that can be." Kim threw her hands in the air and walked away.

"What?" Ron puzzled.

Bonnie just laughed.

George came out of the hanger and handed the Ronunicator back to it's owner. "O.K. I know what video Wade wants for each board and we'll be ready to go as soon as Jason arrives." He looked at his watch. "He should be here in a couple of minutes."

"And during that time people," Kim said in her authoritarian voice, as she strode back towards everyone, "we should be checking our equipment. George, is the plane ready and fueled?"

"Uh Oh!" Ron said under his breath to George. "Take Charge Kim has awoken. Just go with it Dude," he hissed.

George swung around, "Yes, Kim. I've gone over the check list for the plane and the parachutes are ready for your inspection."

"Good," Kim barked and grabbed Ron's arm. "Ron and I will check the chutes. Bonny?"

"Yes K?" Bonny answered.

"You and George can go over the plane again and warm up the engine." Kim dragged Ron into the hanger.

Bonny walked over and hooked her arm into George's. "Don't worry," she said nonchalantly, "Kim just went into what Ron calls her mission mode." Bonny and George started walking to the plane. "She does that whenever she's about to jump. Also, she just found out I knew something about Ron long before she did so she needs to feel like she's in charge of her life again."

"Or she might want some alone time with Ron," George offered.

"Why do you say that?" Bonny queried.

George smiled. "Cause the chutes aren't in the hanger, they're already on the plane."

An ecstatic, "OH RON!" came echoing out of the cavernous doorway. Bonny tittered. "Riiight. I think they might be a few minutes."

Bonny and George entered the back of the plane and went to the cockpit. George sat down at the controls. He tentatively asked, "Ah, why isn't your boyfriend jumping with you this morning? Is he at work?"

Bonny sighed. "No, I'm not going with anyone right now."

"Really?" he asked and flipped a couple of switches. He started the engine to cover his next words. "That's good for me."

"What did you say?" Bonny inquired.

George revved the engine a couple times then let it idle. "Nothing," he replied. "Let's check the chutes."

They got up and went back to the cabin. As they reached for the same chute their hands briefly touched. "Sorry," Bonny blushed.

George picked up the chute and started to check it over. "You know, you're not what I expected."

"Why do you say that?" Bonny warily asked as she started on another.

"My brother, Big George," he said with a wink, "was going out with your sister Lonnie a few years ago. He broke it off when he found out how stuck up she was. He said her sister was just the same."

"And you thought he was talking about me?"

"Well, yeah," he said weakly. "But you're nothing like what he described!"

"He could've been talking about my sister Connie," Bonny said hopefully, then her countenance fell. "But he could've meant me too. I was a major bitch for the longest time, until last summer."

"What happened last summer?" George asked, knowing full well he was prying.

A tear came to Bonny's eye. "I went through a bit of a gestalt, a change in my perception of myself and the world around me. Kim, and especially Ron, helped me through it. I'm not a bitch anymore," she said in a whispered and wiped the tears that had started to flow. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this," she sniffled.

George smiled and sat on the floor at her feet. "It sounds like you finally like yourself and are starting to open up. That, and I have a kind face and I'm a good listener," He chuckled.

Bonny sniffled and laughed. "Yeah, maybe that's it. Thanks. How did you get so perceptive?"

"I'm taking a few classes at Upperton U at night, mostly psychology. I want to understand why people would risk their lives for the thrill of free fall."

"What have you come up with?" Bonny begged, leaning in and laying a hand on his shoulder.

George frowned and thought for a moment. "Well, it's a deep dark subject that gets into life, the universe and everything."

"Really?" Bonny marveled.

George smirked and snickered, "No not really. Most just want the adrenaline rush."

Bonny swatted his arm, then joined in laughing.

Ron poked his head in the door. "Sounds like you two are getting along famously."

Bonny segued into a giggle fit and asked, "So Ron, are the parachutes O.K.?"

Ron scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, about that Bonny. Kim's little problem came up and she needs to talk to you. She's in the hanger."

Bony leapt out of the plane and raced to the open hanger door. Ron said to George, "Your friend Jason just arrived. He said he'll be out in a few minutes."

"Well, the plane and chutes are ready," George sighed. "Will Kim be good to go?"

Ron shook his head. "I don't think so. She's... indisposed right now." He quickly added, "She had a rough night last night."

Bonny ran up to the plane. "Kim's a little out of it right now and I'm gonna stay with her. Why don't you two

do your surfboard thingie and we'll join you on the next jump."

George smiled at Bonny. "I think I understand, but I'd like to buy you coffee and talk some more."

"I'd like that too," Bonny smiled back at him. "But right now Kim needs me." Bonny spun around and skipped off towards to the hanger.

"Dude!" Ron seriously started, "are you hitting on Bonny?"

"Whoa," George held his hands up in defense. "We were having a pleasant conversation and I just want to continue it, though she is a really nice person."

"That O.K.," Ron snarled. "But if you plan on loving and leaving her you'll have to answer to me!" A wicked grin wafted over his face. "And then Kim would get mad and clean up any little pieces I leave."

He smiled. "It's nice to know Bonny has a couple of close friends who care a lot about her." He playfully slapped Ron on the arm.

A reference to my short story 'Ron's Painful Confession.' I guess I link all my stories together someway, somehow.


	13. Kim Crises Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Insert standard disclaimer here, please and thank you.

Kim Crises Chapter 13

George went to the cockpit and checked the engines as Ron started to go over the parachutes one by one. As he was finishing the last chute he heard, "Hey Dude, everything copasetic?"

Ron turned and smiled, "Yeah, everything is A.O.K. here, Jason." He extended his hand to help him into the plane.

The man in front of him, red hair and goatee disheveled, grinned broadly and slapped Ron's palm. "Far out Man! And you are...?"

"I'm Ron, Ron Stoppable. We met a few minutes ago when you arrived."

Jason looked down at the oddly shaped cigarette in his hand for eight or ten seconds. Suddenly his head shot up. "Oh Yeah, Man! You're Ston Roppable, that hero dude that always saves the world with his sidekick, ah... Kimmie something or other." His brow furled as he took a serious drag on the obviously hand rolled joint.

"Kim Possible," Ron giggled.

Jason practically beamed. "Yeah man, that's her name. You know that hottie?"

Ron did everything in his powers to hold back the belly laugh that was quickly rising. "Yes, I know her, we're getting married in August."

"Huh, huh huh," Jason briefly laughed the standard stoner laugh. "Whoa man! I guess you might know her then." Jason thought for another four or five seconds before he asked, "Hey Dude, do the collar and cuffs match?"

Ron, confused, looked at Jason who was wearing a Pink Floyd tee shirt, Bermuda shorts and flip flops. "I'm not sure what you mean. You're not wearing any cuffs."

Jason patted the top of his head then grabbed his unruly mane. "No man, you know, the hair! Does the hair on her head match the hair..." His hand went to his southern region, but he was cut off.

"Jason," George said huffily. "What did I tell you about talking with the customers?"

Jason looked at George oddly. "But we were talking business. If Pim's body isn't ALL BUSINESS..."

George shook his head, his hand stroked his face from brow to chin.

Ron laughed a long hearty laugh. Finally it segued into a titter fit. "No big." He turned to the pilot, "And Jason, the collar and cuffs match."

George sighed. "Alright, but Jason, watch your mouth around her."

"Why," he pondered. Then it stuck him. "Oh yeah. A red head, far out! She must have a wicked bad temper!"

"And she knows sixteen styles of Kung Fu," George added.

"Actually... eighteen," Ron corrected him. "She's picked up a couple new styles."

"Radical!" Jason chimed. "So when do I get to meet her?"

"The girls aren't coming on the first jump," George said getting off the plane.

"Why," Jason queried. "Women troubles? Cause that would only add fuel to those blazing red flames!"

Ron rolled on the cabin floor in an all out laugh fest. George shook his head and walked towards the office. "Ill be right back with a couple of the boards," he yelled over his shoulder.

Rufus popped out of Ron's breast pocket and yawned. "Hey Dude," Jason said freaking out. "You know you have a mouse in your pocket?" He went to swat at the pink rodent.

"No, no no!" Ron waved him off. "This is my little buddy Rufus!" Ron picked the naked rodent out of his pocket and held him out to Jason. "He's my pet naked mole rat." Rufus crossed his arms and glared at Ron. "Or I'm his pet human. We haven't decided on which."

"Whoa," Jason exclaimed.

"Hi Jason!" Rufus chimed and extended his paw out in friendship.

"Whoa again!" Jason took a step back. "He talks!"

"In his own special mole-speak. It takes a little while to understand him."

Jason extended his finger out and Rufus shook it and started to jabber ending with a very distinctive _"Bleck!"_

"Whoa little Dude, there's no fire." Jason looked at the stubby roach between his fingers. "It's just my Doobie!"

Rufus looked confusedly at Ron. "I'll tell you later," Ron reassured his diminutive friend. Rufus scampered back to the pocket. Ron looked at Jason. "My Dad's allergic to animal fur so I had to find a pet without."

Jason shrugged. "Hey Dude. Whatever floats your boat."

Ron felt uncomfortable and slightly off balance with the new helmet George had him wearing. The camera that was bolted to the top was of minimum additional weight but needed some adjusting to. He and George had discussed what Wade wanted, video-wise, so they were set when they reached altitude.

"Remember," George yelled over the rushing wind coming from the open doorway, "ride it just like a snowboard. You might even find some moguls. They're just air pockets. Go with em but try not to get into any spins on the first couple of jumps. I don't want to have to rescue a real live hero." He smiled broadly and motioned towards Jason in the pilots seat. "Jason has his illusions. He thinks you're invincible."

"Is he a good pilot?" Ron questioned. "I mean when he's..." He pinched his thumb and index finger together and pretended to take a deep drag.

George chuckled. "He's a better pilot stoned than most are straight. I won't fly with him unless he's got a good buzz on."

"Why's that?"

"Cause he was stationed in the Gulf and it really messed him up. When he's high, he forgets." George threw a streamer out the door and watched it for a minute. "Wind hasn't changed, so..." he motioned out the door.

Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. When he opened them a slight smile danced across his face. Ron got in the doorway and looked to the pilot.

Jason yelled, "DROP ZONE!"

George yelled, "I'll be right behind ya," and slapped Ron on the shoulder.

"COWABUNGA!" Ron screamed as he tumbled from the plane. Then a thought crossed his mind. _"What the H-E-Double Toothpick am I doing?"_ A real scream issued from his throat as the rushing wind caught the edge of the board and pointed his head straight at the ground. Quickly he tucked into a ball and somersaulted to right himself. "OOPS!" he yelped as he began to roll end over end. Ron thrust his arms and legs out and somehow ended standing upright on the board with George, ten feet in front of him, in a spread eagle position taping it all. George gave him a thumbs up and Ron returned the gesture as his legs wavered back and forth unsteadily as the board buffeted against the on rushing air. Ron was finally getting the hang of it so he gave George another thumbs up.

George made a swoop motion with his hand and started to float away from Ron. Ron took a deep breath as he bent his knees and folded his arms behind him. He quickly dipped the nose of the board like he was going to head downhill. That's exactly what he did, fast! "BooYah!" he hollered. An odd thought passed through his mind. _"Did I leave the headlights on in the Hummer? Wait, there's an automatic shutoff. Now, back to the sitch at hand. How do I get out of this dive? Oh Yeah!"_ He nosed up the board and spread his arms out.

George caught up to him and motioned Ron to pull his chute. Ron frowned and complied. He yelped a little as the yolk wrenched at the harness, pinching his privates as the parachute deployed. "BOOYAH!" he screamed, two octaves higher than normal.

Ron looked down and spotted Kim and Bonny outside the hanger looking up. "I wonder if the girls heard me," he asked a flock of birds as they flew past him. He let go of one of the steering yolks and waved to the two. They waved back. "Booyah again!"

Ron tried to make a running landing but failed miserably considering he forgot he was wearing a piece of reinforced fiberglass plank strapped to both feet. Tripping, he rolled six or seven times on the ground and got tangled in the cords. Kim and Bonny ran up to him and, as he stood, his pants fell around his ankles. "I meant to do that!" he said with a goofy grin.

Kim stood, hands on hips. "Yeah, right!"

Bonny giggled and pointed at his boxers. "Smooth move, Godzilla Boy."

Ron tried to untangle himself from the birds nest of nylon cords. "What can I say? The Mad Monster Rules!"

Kim bent and undid the bindings. "This might help." Ron stepped off the board and shed the cords around him.

As Ron pulled up his cargo pants George arrived. "Not too shabby, I give you a score of 7.5. You were a little shaky at the beginning but performed well." George smiled. "But I don't understand the dismount."

Ron smirked and shrugged. "One of the cords got tangled in my belt and accidentally unhooked the buckle."

Kim tittered. "It's his patented crowd pleaser."


	14. Kim Crises Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Disney owns, I don't. Same old same old. (Heavy sigh!)

Kim Crises Chapter 14

"Are you ready to go?" Ron asked the two ladies.

"No, not really," Bonny replied. Kim opened her mouth to say something but Bonny slapped a hand across it. "Kim wants to go but you should have seen her legs as she walked out here."

"Rubber bands?" Ron inquired.

"Yeah. You better take another run before we join you." Both Bonny and Kim frowned.

Ron walked over to Kim and wrapped her in a warm embrace. "Are you O.K.? You want me to wait?"

Kim smiled. "No, I'll be alright, you go ahead." She leaned in and whispered, "You scratched me reeeeally good this time." She kissed his cheek and giggled.

"Well, if that's the case," Ron said, in total exhilaration, "George and I can try one more board. There's this one that really looks badical."

Bonny came over to the two lovebirds. "Ron, where's Rufus?"

Ron's goofy grin appeared. "He's back on the plane with Jason. They were talking Zen Philosophy last time I checked."

The four men took off; Ron and George in the cabin while Jason and Rufus were in the cockpit. "But the unconscious mind, Man! That's were the demons are!" Jason thrust a finger in the air for emphasis. Rufus, seated on the plane's dashboard, stroked his chin with a paw in contemplation.

George turned his attention back to Ron. "I never thought I'd see Jason that intense. He's usually so laid back."

Ron shrugged. "Yeah, and Rufus isn't usually so deep. I guess those two just hit it off."

"Deep?" George asked. "You understand what he's saying?"

"Not really. But I was never into philosophy that much before."

George started to say something, but thought better and changed the subject. "So which board do you want to test?"

_Beep Beep BeBeep!_

Ron pulled the PDA sized device from a pocket on his sleeve. "Hey Wade, what's up?"

"Sorry to spoil your fun but Motor Ed has broken the truce," Wade said and took a slurp from his soda.

Ron heaved a heavy sigh. "What's he up to this time?"

Wade frowned. "He's at the Middleton Smarty Mart. I think he's after tires for his fleet of monster trucks."

"Does Kim know?" Ron asked, his game face on.

Wade took a quick sip of soda. "Yes. She and Bonny are heading that way in the HumVee, but you can get there a lot faster. Do you have the red board with you?"

Ron searched around and found it. "It's right here," he said holding it up so Wade could see.

Wade grinned. "Push the red button between the bindings." Ron complied and a small remote control unit popped out of the board. Ron turned it over in his hand and saw a single red button. "When you're clear of the plane hit the button and hold on for the ride of your life."

"Oh, a jet board," Ron mused. "Just like the one Kim used that one Christmas I went after Drakken."

Wade's smile broadened. ""Yeah, just like that one, but with twice the kick so be careful. Oh, and the Middleton Police are arriving on the scene."

""Tell them to secure the perimeter and clear the receiving dock. I'll be coming in the back way low and fast," Ron stated as he secured the bindings.

"I hope your landing is O.K. I just watched your last crash and burn," Wade said with a wicked grin.

"Hey, hey hey!" Ron said defensively, "I meant to do that." Ron smirked. "Don't worry, I got my head in the game. Just make sure the TV News helicopters are clear. I don't want to lose my head to a chopper blade."

"Rufus!" Ron yelled as he got in the doorway. "Come on Buddy. Motor Ed is robbing Smarty Mart."

Rufus raced back and scampered up Ron's leg to his shoulder. "But Jason," he squeaked.

"Don't worry," Ron reassured, "we'll come back and visit Jason as soon as we can. Right now we're needed at Smarty Mart."

"O.K.!" Rufus chimed, saluted and ducked into a pocket.

Ron readjusted his harness so he wouldn't get pinched again and looked at George. "You'll be able to see me take off but I'm afraid you'll miss my graceful landing."

"Just remember to release the board," George smirked. He slapped Ron's arm gave him a thumbs up. "Go get em!"

Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he let it out he leaned forward and jumped. Ron performed a perfect somersault and righted himself immediately. "You ready Buddy?" Ron yelled to Rufus. Rufus gave him a thumbs up and dove back into the pocket, zipping it up.

Ron pushed the button. Tiny wings deployed from the sides of the board as three jet engines popped out of the back and ignited. Ron took off like a bat out of Hell as he leaned into the acceleration. _"I must be pulling four G's,"_ he thought as he dove towards Middleton. He nosed the board down when he spotted his objective. When Ron was four hundred feet away he hit the button again and the engines cut out. He quickly pulled the ripcord for the chute. Ron grabbed the board off his feet, strapped it to his back, and grabbed the steering yolks in one swift, continuous move. As he predicted, Ron came into the receiving area low and extremely fast. He flared the chute by pulling down hard on the yolks as he ran to keep his feet for the landing. He ending up at the base of the loading dock. Quickly he shed the harness and helmet and jumped onto the platform.

As he approached he saluted the three police officers posted at the big loading dock door. "Officer Hobble, what's the sitch?" he questioned the friendly neighborhood cop.

"The suspect is in the Automotive Department with three henchmen," the Middleton Police Officer started. "Their vehicles are located outside the service bays and are being fitted with Denver Boots as we speak. All the customers are safely out of the building but there are a few employees in the lounge and office areas."

"Very good." Ron smiled. "Do you want me to bring him out the front door or the back?"

Officer Hobble grinned. "That's up to you. The TV cameras are out front."

"If that's the case," Ron scowled and entered the cavernous storage area, "I'll bring Motor Ed out here and you can take the credit."

Ron arrived at the double doors to the store and stopped. He pulled out his Ronunicator and called Wade. "I'm about to go in, Wade. Do you have thermal imaging up and running?"

Wade slurped his soda. "Yeah. The four of them are still in the Automotive Department. You're clear all the way."

"Thanks Wade." Ron keyed off the device, replace it in his pocket and unzipped the one Rufus was sleeping in. "Hey Buddy, wakey wakey! It's Showtime." Rufus emerged from the opening and yawned. "Do you want to take out a few of the henchmen or would you like a shot at Motor Ed?" Ron asked his little pink friend.

Rufus cocked his head then chirped "Motor Ed," and smiled wickedly and he rubbed his tiny paws together.

"O.K. Buddy. You locate him and I'll take out the others." Ron pushed open the door and let Rufus scamper down the back aisle. Ron crouched low and made his way through Womens Apparel. He grabbed a scarf off of a rack as he proceeded.

Ron spotted one of the big goons at the end of the first aisle. The thug had a shopping basket draped over one arm and was looking at the car air fresheners. Ron nonchalantly walked up to him. "I don't think they'll let you have those in prison."

The huge henchman laughed as he turned and faced Ron. "You tink youz iz gonna ta send me ta jail?" he said, his accent dripping with New Jersey.

Ron shook his head. "You tink? You tink? The word is Think!" He launched a side kick and put the big guy down. "And yes I do think you are going to jail!" Ron wrapped the scarf around the thugs hands then tied it to both of his feet. Ron patted the man's head. "Stay put. The police will be in shortly."

Ron swiftly took down the other two goons and secured them with a garden hose and kite string. He quickly located Motor Ed who was looking over the tire display. "Hey Eddy!" Ron chimed. "Long time no see."

Motor Ed turned. "Whoa, Skinny Dude. You're not so skinny no more, seriously." He took a moment to think. Hey, where's Red?"

"Kim will be along shortly," Ron chuckled, "I got here first. Say, didn't you learn your lesson at the Pike's Peak Auto Museum?"

Motor Ed waved Ron off. "That was seriously all smoke and mirrors. It'll never happen again. Seriously!"

The smile disappeared from Ron's face. "There are more things in Heaven and Earth Horatio, and Rufus is one of those things. Turn around."

Motor Ed turned slowly to face the tires where he saw Rufus. The diminutive crime fighter was perched on one of the display tires, his eyes glowed a brilliant blue. Rufus growled.

"Whoa Bro," Ed took a step back, "you're bald rat is seriously freaking me out."

"Seriously?" Ron asked.

"Seriously," Ed answered.

"That's good, cause Rufus has the same powers that I have."

Motor Ed turned back to face his foe. Ron's eye's were glowing the same color as Rufus'. Motor Ed's head swiveled between the two heroes three or four times and fainted dead away.

Ron pushed the unconscious Motor Ed out the back door on a flat bed cart. "Here you go Officer Hobble, he's all yours." Two of the officers cuffed the bad guy. "The other three are inside tied up in the Automotive Department."

"Thank you Ron," the Middleton police officer chimed. "We'll take it from here."

Ron leaped off the loading dock, Rufus on his shoulder, just as the Hummer pulled up and the two ladies got out. "You didn't leave anything for me, did you!" Kim groaned.

"Sorry Kimala," Ron said. "Rufus needed to see some action too."

"Any problems?" Bonny asked.

"None what so ever," He shot back. "I took out the henchmen and Rufus handled Motor Ed."

"Really?" Both girls said in disbelief.

Rufus popped his head out of this hideaway and nodded his head. "Uh huh! Uh huh!" He glowered and preformed a body builder's pose, flexing his muscles.

"Well, if that's the case," Kim sighed. "But I still wanted to kick some butt." A wicked smile played across her lips. "You're going to have to help me get through this." She wrapped her arms around Ron and kissed him. "Please and thank you."

"Well, I could," Ron pondered for a moment. "Or we could go back and do some skydiving." His goofy grin appeared. "And I know two other reasons we should go back. One, Rufus and Jason were really hitting it off."

"And the second reason?" Bonny begged, halfway knowing the answer.

"I think you made a connection with the other gentleman there," Ron said smiling.

"Really!" Bonny screamed and threw her arms around her two friends.

From my story "Blackout Returns" chapter 9. See, I do tie all my stories in together.


	15. Kim Crises Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Disney owns, I don't. So what else is new?

Kim Crises Chapter 15

Halfway back to the airport Ron pulled over to the side of the road, his knuckles were white on the steering wheel. "Ah, Bonny? Could you drive please?"

"Why? What's wrong Ron?" Bonny asked her friend.

"Bonny, just get behind the wheel," a worried Kim begged her. Kim slid over, grabbed Ron and gently pulled him to the passenger side as Bonny climbed over them into the driver's seat and pulled into traffic. Kim cradled his head in her arms as he curled up into a shivering ball. "Rufus," Kim commanded, "Ron needs a pill." The pink naked mole rat crawled out of one pocket and dove into another. Seconds later he popped out of the slit with a black colored pill in his paw. "And some water, please and thank you," Kim said to the rodent. Rufus saw Ron wasn't right and started to move towards him. "Rufus," Kim said firmly, "Ron will be better if you get the water." Rufus scurried between the seats to the back. Seconds later emerging with a bottle of cold water from the fridge. He handed the plastic container to Kim and cautiously went to Ron's balled up fists, stroking them gently.

Kim administered the medicine and laid his head back in her lap. ""What happened Ron?" Kim pleaded as she tried to manage his perpetually unruly golden mop.

Ron winced at the few bumps in the road. "Opened chute... too low," he answered weakly.

Kim scowled. "How low?" she said in a slightly tweaked voice.

"Eight hundred."

"Yards?" Bonny inquired.

"No, feet," Kim growled. "I knew it would be something stupid like that." Rufus, sensing what was about to happen, clambered onto the dash and buckled himself into his captain's chair.

"Stupid!" Bonny shouted, "more like insane!"

"Not really," Kim smirked. "We do it all the time to get to a location as fast as possible on missions." She continued to stroke Ron's hair. "But in this situation it wasn't necessary."

"Yes it was," Ron said, his body's tension ease slightly as the medication started to kick in.

He opened his eyes and looked at Kim. The blue glow shone bright enough to stun her. "Ron, your eyes! I've never seen them shine that brightly before."

"MMP working overtime," he muttered as he closed them and took a deep breath. Slowly he let it out and continued. "Vision. I saw them... Ed and his gang. They were almost ready to leave. I had to get in quickly."

"But the police had their vehicles booted," Bonny said defiantly.

"Fake tires." Ron took another deep breath and the glow enveloped his body. "Motor Ed had the trucks fixed so the real tires could fold up under the frame. When they came out they only had to push a button and remove the fakes."

"So you're seeing visions of the future?" Bonny questioned in astonishment.

Ron's body started to float off the seat. "Possible future I guess. Sensei warned me I might experience something like it."

Bonny steered the Hummer to the side of the road and slammed on the breaks tossing her and Kim around like rag dolls. Ron's floating body was unaffected by the sudden stop. Bonny slammed the gear shift lever into neutral and stomped on the emergency break. "Are you telling me," she said turning to her friend, "that you knew this would happen this morning?"

"Yes," He said, his voice almost back to full strength, "and no."

Kim laid her hand across his forehead. "Shhh, I'll tell her about it. You be quiet and concentrate." She turned to Bonny. "He's been having these visions for a few weeks now, but they're never totally accurate. Only about sixty five percent come true."

"Sixty one percent," Ron corrected her.

"Sixty five percent," Kim said firmly. "You were never good with numbers so be quiet and heal." She shook her head and returned her attention to Bonny. "Anyway, they always happen when he's asleep so they might be... premonitions, for a lack of a better term, or they just might be dreams."

"The power..." Ron started but Kim slapped her hand over his mouth.

"The power of his fertile imagination," Kim finished his thought. "We've been keeping a journal of them and with this last one," she re-did the figures in her head, "he's now at sixty five percent." Kim smiled triumphantly. She could feel a smile form under the hand clasped over his mouth. She punched his arm lightly.

"MMMMOW," Ron's yelp came out muffled.

"But they aren't totally accurate when they do come true," Kim shook her head again, "if that makes any sense."

"What do you mean?" Bonny queried.

"Well, take today for example." Kim release her hand from Ron's mouth to tick off her response. "He told me Motor Ed was going to rob a store but he didn't know what city, which store, at what time or why. He thought there would be four henchmen and that I would get to fight them."

The Magical Monkey Power's glow started to fade as Ron drifted back into Kim's loving embrace. "Are you feeling better?" Kim cooed.

"A little, thanks," Ron sighed. "Just let me rest a few minutes more and I'll be good to go."

Bonny looked in the rear view mirror and saw a Middleton P.D. car with it's lights flashing pull up behind them. She rolled down her window as the officer approached.

"Ms. Rockwaller, what are you doing driving Ron's Hummer?" Officer Hobble said as he took off his sunglasses and looked into the vehicle. "Oh, Hi Kim, what's wrong with Ron?"

"Hello Officer Hobble," Kim chimed. "Ron was in a little pain after the incident so we pulled over to give him a chance to rest."

Officer Hobble chuckled, "I wouldn't doubt he was hurting the way he opened his chute with only four hundred feet between him and the ground. He hit the pavement like a rock."

"FOUR HUNDRED!" Kim roared. She slapped the back of his head. "YOU SAID IT WAS AT EIGHT HUNDRED!"

"Yeow!" Ron rubbed his head. "Four, eight, you know me and numbers," he chuckled weakly.

The Middleton P.D. Officer laughed. "Anyway, did you know Motor Ed's trucks had fake tires so the Denver Boot wouldn't work on em? We found out when the tow truck operators lifted the vehicles and the fakes fell off. Seems the real tires were tucked up under the trucks and could be release by a button on the dash. If Ron hadn't come in when he did the hooligans would've gotten clean away."

"That's interesting Officer Hobble," Kim said with a smirk. Bonny said nothing since her jaw had dropped low enough to depress the gas pedal and her eyes were as big as the Hummer's hub caps. Kim kicked Bonny in the shin to snap her out of it. "Ron will be fine in a few minutes, then we'll be on our way," Kim stated reassuredly.

"Alright then," the Middleton Police Officer said, putting his glasses on, "I was just checking. You all have a fine day, and thanks again, Ron, for the help."

Ron waved and the officer returned to his car.

"So Ron's vision was right about the tires," Bonny marveled.

Kim shrugged. "Yeah, it was half right and half wrong."

Ron slowly sat up and leaned back into the seat. "Yeah, yeah. It's a new power and it'll take me a while to master it."

"So are you feeling better?" a concerned Kim asked.

Ron rubbed his temples with his fingertips. "A lot better than when I pulled over."

Kim reared back and hit Ron hard on the arm. "That's for risking you life over some stupid truck tires! It's not like Motor Ed would've taken over the world!"

"Ow Ow OW!" Ron shrieked grabbing the now sore limb.

"KIM AMP DOWN!" Bonny screamed at the red head as she wrapped her arms around Ron. Kim, taken aback stared wide-eyed at Bonny. "HE DID WHAT HE HAD TO DO! WHAT YOU WOULD'VE DONE!"

"Bonny... I," Kim stuttered.

Bonny rubbed Ron's arm vigorously and scowled at Kim. "You know damn well what destruction Motor Ed would have cause if he were on the loose!"

Ron's head, which had been lolling back against the seat, slowly raised. "Bonny, you amp!" he said firmly, eyes still closed. "KP was right. I had an extra minute to spare and shoulda opened my parachute earlier." He turned, opened his once again chocolate brown eyes, and looked at his dearest friend and now fiancé, "And KP, Bonny's right. Motor Ed, no ALL our foes are important enough to take risks for. As careful as you are, if you were in the same sitch, you would've taken the extra risk." He slumped back into the seat and placed his arm across his eyes. "Now I'm a bit peckish so could we go to the airport, pick up Bonny's date and get some snackage?"

"MY DATE?" Bonny yelled.

"Oops, my bad," Ron said meekly. "You weren't suppose to know for a couple of days."

"Rooon?" Kim said demandingly.

"Yeah, out with it Ron Ron," Bonny commanded.

"O.K.," He sighed in defeat. "We go out for lunch today and George will call you tomorrow to ask you out on a real date."

"How long are we together what are we going to do on our date do we make a love connection are we together forever til death do us part?" Bonny asked in a rapid fire clip.

"It doesn't work that way Bonny," Kim sighed. "The visions are always about the next day or two. He doesn't see into the future that far."

"He he," Ron giggled and scratched the back of his head. "Usually."

"What do you mean usually?" Kim questioned, hands on hips.

"Well, this one was so vivid I thought it had to be a dream. But when I first saw George this morning and made the connection to the vision..." Ron thought for a second. "I saw Bonny breaking up with him a month from now because he didn't have enough time for her and she had found someone else." He looked at Bonny. "But you stay good friends and come out sky diving often."

"Anything else?" Bonny asked excitedly.

Ron sighed a heavy sigh. "Yep, but it'll be better if I don't tell and you just live it."

Bonny asked hesitantly, "Anything bad?"

Ron's goofy grin appeared. "No, nothing really bad, it's just..."

"B, remember," Kim cut him off, "his visions only come true about half the time and this doesn't sound like one of them."

"That's O.K.," Bonny sang as she put the HumVee in gear and pulled back into traffic. "If George and I hook up for a short time, that's good enough for me. I'm ready to get back in the saddle again."


	16. Kim Crises Chapter 16

Disclaimer and A/N: Disney owns, I don't. I write these stories because I have too much free time on my hands and don't have a life of my own.

Kim Crises Chapter 16

The HumVee pulled along side the hanger office. As soon as the door opened Rufus made a beeline to the slightly open door squealing, "Jason, Jason!"

Kim kissed Ron on the cheek. "What was that for?" he inquired.

"Could you let me and Bonny have a moment alone?" Kim begged. "Please and thank you."

"No prob," Ron waved her off with a hand. "I'll be inside with the men... talking about manly things." As he climbed over her to get out he paused and kissed her. "Don't be too long, I miss you already."

Kim giggled as he jumped from the Hummer and gingerly walked to the office.

The girls got out and convened behind the vehicle. "What would you like to talk about?" Bonny said, very perplexed.

"I just want you to understand that Ron's premonition, or vision or whatever, doesn't fit the profile of the others. This one was long term and very specific," Kim said firmly.

Bonny thought for a second. "Do you think he made it up?"

"I don't know why he would?"

"Well," Bonny paused, "he did find George and me in deep conversation when we were checking the parachutes and you were... distracted."

"Really?" Kim grabbed both of Bonny's hands. "Tell me about it."

"Well, when George and I were alone in the cockpit he asked where my boyfriend was."

"And you said," Kim practically begged.

"I told him that I wasn't seeing anyone right now." Bonny grinned.

"And he said?" Kim took a step closer.

Bonny frowned. "I don't know for sure. He was starting the plane when he spoke and I couldn't hear." She stomped her foot in frustration.

Kim physically slumped and glowered. "The Rat!" A smirk played across Bonny's lips. Kim perked up at the sight. "Wait, Queen B Bonnie could read lips. It was one of her many talents," she said slyly.

Bonny nodded. "I think he said, 'That's good for me,' or something to that effect." The two girls squealed and briefly hugged. "Then, when we went to check the parachutes, our hands accidentally touched." She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. "There was electricity!" They squealed and hugged again. "Then I told him about the changes I went through last summer and he didn't freak."

Kim grabbed Bonny's shoulders and pushed her to arms length. "Hold on a minute. Are you ready to start dating? I mean... Ron and I were waiting to see if you had truly found yourself before we'd try to hook you up with someone."

A tear came from Bonny's eye and rolled down her cheek. "That is so sweet!"

Bonny gave Kim a huge hug that lasted a little too long for Kim. "Ah, B, are you alright?" She asked as she struggled to release herself from the squeeze.

"I'm more that alright," Bonny sobbed as she relented the embrace. Tears were flooding from her eyes. "You two are concerned about me, your former rival, bitch and worst nightmare. I don't deserve you two."

Kim wrapped her arms around her friend again, letting Bonny dampen her shoulder. "See, that's what we were worried about. You're not used to all the good feelings yet. Before, all your emotions were interlaced with spite and anger. Now you're experiencing real, true joy and love."

The words seemed to turn off the waterworks. Bonny sniffled and righted herself. "I guess we'll never know if I'm ready until I go out and experience them."

Kim reached in her backpack and pulled out a packet of tissues. Extracting one she said, "Here, blow your nose." As Bonny obeyed Kim grabbed another. "Now wipe your eyes." Bonny accepted the tissue. Kim dug into her pack again and came out with a compact and eyeliner. She opened the compact and held it and the liner out for Bonny. "Now fix your face. We don't want your new boyfriend to see you've been crying."

"What else do you have in that backpack?" Bonny wondered as she worked to repair her tear-stained face.

"What do you mean? Do you need something else?"

"I mean you seem to have everything in there."

"Just the essentials," Kim stated and dug into the bag again. "I have the eyeliner and compact, mascara, tampons just in case, rouge, lipstick, my vibrator, just in case." Kim's faced reddened, then she continued. "I have a brush, wash cloth and towel, soap, toothbrush and paste, extra batteries for the vibrator, they tend to wear out fast. And I have gum snacks and water, and my wallet, keys for the Cuda and Hummer and both Ron and my house, oh and his motorcycle. Then there's some matches in case we're stuck in the middle of nowhere and need to start a fire, and a pad and pens for notes, and..."

Bonny cut her off. "What don't you have in that bag?"

Kim thought for a moment. "I don't know, but something always seems to be needed and if it's not in here, then it's added at the earliest possible. Remember, I was a Pixie Scout. Our Creed was 'Be Ready for Anything!' and I've had ten years to put this bag together."

"I thought it was "'We Stick Together.'"

"That's their motto," Kim said, putting the liner and tissues back in the pack.

"That must weigh a ton," Bonny marveled.

"Yeah, it does." Kim slung it onto her back with ease. "But it's good exercise carrying it around. Why do you thing I can do all the leaping and jumping for hours on end." She winked at her friend. "Now let's not keep the boys waiting any longer."

The two ladies walked into the office. Jason and Rufus were over in a corner obviously in the midst of a hot debate. George and Ron were in another argument over at the desk. Ron looked up. "Hi girls, we were discussing where to go for lunch. I want to go to Bueno Nacho and George wants to head to The Lonely Coyote. I say that place is overpriced. George thinks BN is pedestrian."

"That's not what I said," George waved him off. "I was saying that Bueno Nacho is not really true Mexican fare. It's fast food that's made for mass consumption. If you want real Mexican, we should go to The Coyote!"

"At least we agree on one thing," Ron said with a grin. "The best thing on the menu at BN is the Naco."

Bonny giggled. "George, did you know you're arguing with the inventor of the Naco?"

"Yeah," George smirked, "I knew that. I was just seeing how tweaked I could get him." His face darkened a bit. "I could swear his eyes were starting to change colors, but it could've been a reflection from this manual." He held up a bright, shiny blue aviation manual.

Kim sauntered over to Ron and wrapped her arms around him. "Ron, why don't we go to The Lonely Coyote today,we can hit Bueno Nacho tomorrow." She kissed his cheek.

Ron melted with the buss. "KP you know that is SO unfair." He hugged her. "Let's leave it up to Bonny."

Everyone's eyes turned to the brunette. She shrunk a little under the glare. "Ah, sorry Ron, but I'm gonna have to agree with George. If you want real Mexican style food you have to eat at The Coyote, so that's where I want to go."

Ron's goofy grin appeared. "O.K. Now that that's settled we should decide how we're getting there. We can all fit in the Hummer."

"That might not be a good idea Ron," Kim said flatly. "Since Motor Ed went on his shopping spree, the word might be out that the truce is off." She pulled her Kimmunicator out of a pocket. "Wade."

The Techno-wonder boy appeared on the screen. "Hi Kim, what's up?"

Kim, her game face on said, "We need to make sure that the villainous community knows that the truce is still on. Motor Ed was just an aberration."

Wade took a quick slurp from his soda. "Already done," he smiled. "As a matter of fact I've already received messages from quite a few of your foes reaffirming they stand behind the truce and a few stated they tried to talk Motor Ed out of the crime. Senor Senior Senior even went into a little tirade about how Motor Ed always ignores the Villain's Code and he should be hung by his thumbs and..." Wade visibly shuttered at the thought. "For a gentleman he got quite graphic, but you get the gist."

"You continue to Rock Wade," Kim said, relieved.

Ron leaned into the viewer's range. "Yeah, same from me Buddy. And I love the web pages you made on our trip. The one of Rio was excellent!"

"Yeah, Dawn had some great pictures of all of you at the mall." Wade took another drag on his soda. "It was a fun diversion putting the whole thing together."

"And inferring that we nabbed the bad guy was a brainstorm," Kim added. "After that it looked like we had a real vacation."

Wade rubbed the back of his head. "Well, given who the bad guy really was..."

"Well, we think you're the best," Kim said proudly to their Webmeister. She turned off the Kimmunicator and pocketed it. "That being that, I still think we should take two vehicles, just in case. George, why don't you and Bonny go in your car and we'll take Rufus and Jason with us."

George smiled. "Sounds good to me." He turned to Jason and Rufus. "You two want to get some food?"

"Snackage!" Rufus chirped.

"Yeah," Jason grinned. "I could go for some munchies."

Another reference to my story "Chasing Shadows."


	17. Kim Crises Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Disney. Need I say more?

Kim Crises Chapter 17

"Woo Hoo!" Rufus cheered as the HumVee pulled in to the parking lot and found a vacant space. He spun around and around in his captain's chair. "Food!"the petite pink rodent chimed. Ron leaned in to let Rufus jump onto his shoulder. Instead, Rufus scampered across the dash and hopped on to Jason's.

"Rufus! What?" Ron was taken aback.

Jason shrugged. "Oh, sorry Dude but Ruffie and I were discussing the whereabouts of Atlantis. You don't mind if we continue."

Ron smiled. "I guess I don't mind, if it's making Rufus happy that is. There hasn't been much villainous action lately and he has been kinda down."

Rufus perked up at the V word. "Bad guys! Bleh!" He struck his best Kung Fu pose and did a spinning jump kick then threw a couple of Karate chops.

"Sorry Rufus," Ron said cutting short his display of skills, "but the truce is still on."

Rufus stopped in mid chop. "No Bad guys?" He shrugged his tiny pink shoulders. "Bummer!" He returned his attention to Jason and squeaked, "Cyprus!"

Jason shook his head. "No man! I say the Bahamas," he emphatically stated and walked towards the restaurant.

Kim came around the front of the Hummer and wrapped her arms around one of Ron's. "Don't worry. You know how long Rufus stays with something new. He's a naked mole rat with a short attention span." Kim looked up at the approaching black clouds. "Looks like it's going to rain." She pulled her Kimmunicator out of her pocket and keyed it on.

"Hey Kim, what do you need?" Wade said smiling.

"Hey Wade. It looks like its going to rain. Could you send the signal to put the top up on the Barracuda? Please and thank you."

Wade took a sip of soda. "Already done." His smile broadened.

"Wade!" Kim whined. "You're always a step ahead of me!"

"Well Kim," Wade put his soda down and a little robotic mouse scampered in and refilled the cup. "I do have the World wired. Satellite Weather Imaging shows there's a small cloud burst headed straight at Bonny's house so I took the precaution." The real-time image showed a small green blob moving over a grid pattern towards a red highlighted dot.

"Thank you Wade," Kim said slightly miffed. "But could you, at least once, let me suggest something before you actually do it?"

"Sorry Kim, can do." Wade sadly said, scratching the back of his head. "I guess I need to be a little less efficient."

Kim frowned. "No, I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little..."

"Itchy?" Wade cut in and offered, his face reddening into a blush.

"I was going to say a little off because I haven't had any villainous action." She motioned to her fiancé. "Rufus and Ron took care of Motor Ed and didn't let me get in on any of the fun." Kim scowled at Ron.

"Tee hee hee!" Ron defensively laughed. "I guess Wade and I are both a little too efficient." A lime green BMW 325i pulled into the parking lot, radio blaring and both occupants laughing insanely. "Whew! Saved!" Ron exhaled. He turned and walked to the front of the restaurant yelling, "Camarero! Table for six!"

Kim returned her focus to her Webmeister. "Thanks for putting the top up on the Cuda, Wade. Would you like to join us for lunch?"

Wade frowned. "I'd like to Kim, but..."

Wade's mother appeared in frame and set a heaping plate in front of him. "Oh Hi Kim. Wade and I are having fresh lobster. He had it flown in from Maine this morning. Care to join us?"

Kim smiled wryly. "Thank you Mrs. Load, but Ron, Bonny and I are eating with some friends at The Lonely Coyote. Thank you for the offer thought."

Wade's Mother stood erect, hands on hips, and said in an angry voice, "Did she just say Bonnie? That Bonnie girl is just rude and..."

Wade cut his Mother off. "No Mom, she's O.K. I'll tell you all about it over lunch." He turned to the screen. "Gotta go." Kim ran to catch up with Ron as he waited at the restaurant sign; A seated neon wolf howling at a quarter moon.

The three men, two ladies and one naked mole rat were escorted to their table. Kim and Ron sat on one side of the table while George held out a chair for Bonny on the other. He sat next to her. Jason and Rufus took the end, their conversation having turned to the topic of aliens and whether Earth has been visited. "Area 51!" Rufus chirped and grinned. "Been there, done that!"

"You've been to Area 51 little Dude?" Jason marveled. "Whoa, far out!"

"Uh huh, Uh huh!" Rufus chimed, his face practically beaming.

Jason turned to Kim. "You guys have been to Area 51 for real?"

Kim frowned at the petite pink rodent. "Rufus, you know we're not suppose to talk about that. Agent Smith and," she paused, "Agent Smith will be angry with you for divulging government secrets."

Jason thought for a second. "Do you mean that the rumors coming out of there are a double negative cover story?"

"Yep," Ron said, cutting in, "you've got it." Kim glared at Ron. "What? Everybody knows!" he added defensively.

"When were you there?" Bonny queried.

Kim smirked. "Do you remember when Ron entered the Middleton Film Festival?"

"You mean 'Ron's Big Day?'" Bonny tittered.

Ron's demeanor soured. "Yeah. I had some excellent footage of the underground facilities and an interview with an alien. I even had General Simms confirming the cover-up on tape until..."

George cut in. "Let me guess. Agent Smith swapped the tapes at the festival."

"And Agent Smith too," Kim added.

Ron's head hit the table with a resounding thud. Everyone but Ron laughed. "I was going to change the Movie Monster Genre," he said sullenly.

"What?" Jason said confused. "How many Agent Smiths were there?"

"Just the two." Ron paused. "But we've dealt with five... no six other Smiths from the same agency."

The waitress came and took everybody's order and disappeared.

"So," George said, changing the subject, "where haven't you two been?"

Kim thought for a minute. "India for one. And when we were in Cambodia we didn't get to check out Angkor Wat." She pondered for another few seconds. "Ron, where else?" Ron smiled his goofiest grim. Kim knew what was coming and hid her face in her hands. "Oh, No!" she groaned.

"We haven't been to Timbuktu or made our way to Kathmandu," Ron started to rap. "Singapore or Bangor. I want to head to Santa Fe and Green Bay. Get me near Saskatoon or the Moon. I'd be forlorn if I forget Dearborn."

"Ron," Kim tried to interrupt.

"Beverly Hills I've not neared and the Sydney Harbor Bridge is not to be feared."

"Ron!" Kim said louder. Bonny, George Jason and Rufus were getting into it and clapping to give Ron a beat.

Ron stood up to lay down some def moves with his rap. "We ain't seen the Sequoia trees but we've sailed the Seven Seas. Well, most of them," He added quickly. "Moscow is so far away, I'd like to see that city someday."

"Woo Hoo!" Rufus cheered.

"Never got to the Grand Canyon..."

"RON!" Kim screamed. She grabbed his arm and pull him to his seat. "DON'T MAKE A SCENE!"

The patronage of The Lonely Coyote, and most of the wait staff, stared at Kim. She shrunk down in her chair, her face was as red as a tomato and speedily heading to the color of the proverbial beet.

"Wait a minute," George said, pointing first at Ron, then at Rufus, then back to Ron. "I didn't make the connection earlier. The Naked Mole Rap guy!" he sang gleefully.

Bonny backhanded George's arm. "You didn't make the connection? How many people have you met that have a naked mole rat as a pet?" Rufus growled at Bonny. Her hand went to cover her mouth. "Oh, sorry Rufus. I shouldn't have used the P word. Friend, I meant to say friend! Sorry."

Rufus smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "We be good," he chirped.

"Anyway," George started to apologize, "I only heard the song once on the radio. It didn't sound like a clean cut guy from Middleton. I thought it was some kid from South Central L.A."

"Really," Ron asked. "Cause I was going for more of an East Coast sound."

George smiled broadly. "No, not really. I knew it was you all along. I was just seeing if I could get a rise out of Bonny." Bonny backhanded him again. "And it seems to have worked."

Kim smiled wickedly. "You two seem to have made a connection."

Bonny grabbed George's arm and beamed. "Yeah, we have. I don't know why though."

"I've always found it best not to analyze a relation," George said flatly. "It takes the magic out of it somehow."

The waitress brought the food and drinks. Everyone dug in and, except for the clinking of utensils on plates, there was a healthy dose of silence for all of five minutes. That was how long it took Rufus to finish his meal. "Ah, Bigfoot!" he said, staring at Jason.

Jason took in a fork full of burrito and spoke with his mouth full, "Now there's a subject I know about first hand." He chewed for a few seconds and swallowed. "I saw a Bigfoot last year when I was tending my garden."

"Oh, you do some gardening?" Bonny politely asked.

Jason grinned. "Yeah. I grow some magical herb, if you know what I mean." He winked at Bonny. Both she and Kim blushed and laughed lightly.

Puzzled, Ron said, "I don't know what you mean. What kind of herbs are magical?" Kim leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Oh!" Ron perked up, "that kind of herb."

"I only use it for medicinal purposes," Jason slyly said. "I have a Doctor's prescription and a letter from the Feds stating they know of my, ah, horticultural activities."

"I'm glad you said that," Kim frowned, "because Ron and I are Global Law Enforcement Agents." She rummaged around in her backpack and produced a badge. "Otherwise we'd have to bust you." Kim smiled. "But since you have the paperwork it's no big." Kim put the gold shield and I.D. away and took a bite of her enchilada.

"Whoa," Jason exhaled.

"And just so you know," Ron added, " Rufus is an agent too."

Jason turned to his diminutive lunch companion. "Is that true, Little Bro?"

Rufus pulled aside a flap of skin to reveal a tiny gold metal star pinned to his chest. "Uh huh, Uh huh! Good guys!" he chirped.

"Did you know they're Feds?" George asked, turning to Bonny. Her wide-eyed stare gave George his answer. He waved his hand in front of Bonny's face. "Earth to Bonny. Are you in there?"

Bonny shook her head. "Wait a minute. When did you become Federal Agents?"

"Actually, we're not Feds," Kim stated, putting down her fork. "We've worked for Global Justice for a couple of years now, mostly freelance."

"But we do get to carry the shiny badges and identification," Ron added.

Kim opened her mouth to say something, but thought better and picked up her fork for another bite of her delicious lunch.

"What," begged Jason. "What were you going to say?"

"I was going to add something to Ron's thought," Kim said smirking, "but I didn't want to give Bonny a case of tennis whiplash."

"What are you talking about," Jason queried.

"You see," Bonny started, "sometimes two people are so connected."

"That their minds start thinking the same thoughts," George continued.

"And they'll finish each others sentences," Bonny added.

"To the point that it looks like a tennis match," George carried forward.

"And it can be very annoying," Bonny concluded.

"Whoa!" both Ron and Jason exclaimed.

Ron turned to Kim. "Do we do that?"

"That's like, freaky," said Jason. "I hope it's not contagious."

"It must be if those two just did it," Ron said in disbelief.

"Did what?" Bonny and George asked in unison.

"You don't realize that you just spoke a complete sentence," Kim pleaded, "between the two of you, just like a tennis match?"

"Like Kim and I do," Ron continued.

"And you freaked out about?" Kim maintained.

"Just last night," Ron concluded.

Jason turned to Rufus. "You think we aughta bail before we're infected?"

Rufus thought for a moment. "No, no." He shook his head. "We be good." They both heaved a sigh of relief.

"Wait," the realization hit Bonny and she turned to George, "we did just do the mind connected thingie. That is so weird."

"I was just thinking the same thing." George put his half eaten taco down. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Animology?" Bonny inquired, George nodded his head. "I'm a Lavender Mouse, or at least I was when I first took the test." "She hung her head. "Before my personality changed."

"You could always retake the test," Ron offered.

Bonny sighed. "I tossed the book when the fad was over."

"Well," George scratched his head, "I could loan you my copy. I still have it at home."

Bonny perked right up. "Really? What are you?"

Kim cut in. "I don't think you should know yet. It might sway your answer to some of the questions."

"Ugh!" Bonny groaned. "I hate not knowing if we're compatible. I wish we could get this over with now," she said, totally frustrated.

"Well I'm ready to go," chimed George as he pushed his empty plate away. "We can swing by my place and pick up the book on the way back to the office." He turned to Kim and Ron. "You guys can come back and jump while Bonny is taking the test. I mean you've already paid for the day."

"And we get to pay for lunch too." Ron motioned for the waitress to bring the check.

"No, no." George shook his head. "At least let me cover lunch. I insist."

"Well," Ron thought for a second. "Let's compromise and split the check. Come on," he motioned to George, "let's go figure it out." Ron and George got up from the table and went to the cash register. As they paid the bill Ron said, "You know what to do when Bonny finds out what color and animal she is."

George smiled. "Of course. I scammed so many girls by memorizing the compatibility chart, it wasn't funny."

"But you realize if you're just stringing her along," Ron said, "there are a few places in the World that you can completely disappear." He added menacingly, "Kim and I know where most of them are and know how to make someone vanish."

George sighed. "I know where you're coming from but you don't have to worry." A slight glimmer arose. "I think there's some real chemistry here and I'm gonna play it straight with Bonny."


	18. Kim Crises Chapter 18

Disclaimer and A/N: Disney owns, I don't. I enjoy writing these little ditties. I hope y'all enjoy reading them. Bonny's crisis with her name has been solved and I've even found her a boyfriend. Now let's see if I can cure Kim of her addiction.

Kim Crises Chapter 18

Ron put the HumVee in gear and pulled onto the street. "I'd like to know why you had Rufus and Jason go with George and Bonny." Ron thought about it and added, "Not that I don't love spending some alone time with you. But I thought we shoulda had Jason with us so Bonny and George could connect."

Kim squirmed in her seat. "I'm a little itchy right now and I need you to do some scratching." She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his. "Pleeese and thank you."

"What?" Ron asked, "You want to do it here and now?"

Kim glanced out the window at the passing scenery. "No, I guess not right here, but if you get us to the hanger quickly I can scratch you back."

"Kim, Kim Kim." Ron sighed. "You don't have to bribe me, I always got your back. It's just too bad that you retired your vibrator."

Kim dug deep into her backpack. "It might be retired, but I still carry it." She pulled the cylindrical device from the bag. "It doesn't do a very good job though. At least not as good as you," she purred.

"You mean you've been spoiled by The Ron!" He chided her.

Kim unzipped her cargo shorts and plunged the device under her panties. "You can watch if you'd like, just don't crash. I'd hate to be found unconscious _in_ _flagrant_ _delicti_."

"Ah, KP," Ron sighed, "can't you wait three minutes until we get to the hanger? I thought you were doing better with your addiction."

Kim whimpered and curled into a ball centered around the humming, buzzing device. "I... I can do anything. Including succumb to my baser needs."

Ron wheeled the Hummer into the airport hanger area. "Well hang on tight, we're coming in for a landing." He pulled the vehicle to the hanger door and got out. He raced around, opened the passenger door and picked Kim up in his arms.

"Ron, my shorts!" Kim screamed as he swept her into the cavernous space. "They're in the Hummer."

Ron gently set her down on a makeshift bed they had devised earlier. "So are your shoes socks and tank top, if you haven't noticed. And your panties are hanging on by a toe." He unhooked the garment from around the single digit and put it in his pocket. "You didn't even notice you were naked in the HumVee?"

"Ron help me, please?" Kim begged as she pulled the vibrator from its sticky locale.

Ron smiled and lowered his head to her naked breast. He suckled aggressively and occasionally nipped at the protruding pink nub. His right hand found its way to the wanting wet folds between her legs and went to work. He briefly lifted his head and kissed her on the lips. "You know the list has gone out the widow with your addiction."

Kim grabbed his head with both of her hands and pulled him in for another passionate kiss. "I don't care about the f#$ing list. I want you in me now!" she growled hungrily. "Or you'll feel what eighteen styles of Kung Fu are like!"

Ron ceased his ministrations and took a step back. "Kim! Your language! Do you know what you just said?"

Kim shook her head and seemed to come out of a daze. "What?"

"KP, what happened to you just now?" Ron asked calmly.

"I don't know," she answered groggily. "We were in the car, then... I don't know."

"You blanked out again." Ron approached and put his hands on her shoulders. "You swore and wanted me to... make total love to you and then threatened me if I didn't."

Kim's hands flew to cover her face and she plopped back onto the canvas tarp. "On no," she whimpered and started to sob, "I've turned into a monster." Her body heaved with the heavy crying.

Ron placed his glowing blue hand on her forehead and whispered, " Don't worry, nothing bad happened this time. Just forget all about it." He wiped her brow and brushed his hand through her auburn locks. "It's O.K. now. Forget about the whole sitch," he cooed softly.

Kim calmed down as she breathed deeply and exhaled slow and long. Kim's hands fell from her face and she looked around. "Ah, Ron. Why are we in a hanger?" She looked down at her naked form. "And why am I laying on this tarp without any clothes?"

Ron handed her the panties and took off his shirt. "You were in dire need for an orgasm."

"What are you talking about?" she said in total confusion. Then, embarrassedly, "We didn't... I mean we weren't about to..." her hand went to cover her mouth.

"No, No, No!" Ron reassured her. "You wanted to but came out of the... craze, daze... whatever you were in. You don't remember any of it?"

"Ah, no."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Ron queried.

"We were having a conversation in the tree house," she said, wracking her brain to think. "We had some delicious stir fry at Bon Bon's house, then... I remember saying hi to Sheba. We went swimming and in the morning Bon was saying something about a cloud. Then we went to lunch with some people, I'm not sure who they were... and then just now, waking up here."

"Whoa," Ron marveled. "You don't remember your addiction?"

"Addiction? Me? I'm not addicted to anything."

"Yes you are... were." Ron paced back and forth in front of her. "I don't know what just happened but it seems some of your memories have been wipe clean."

"And I guess my addiction was too because I don't want anything except an explanation and maybe a kiss and hug from my badical boyfriend." Kim wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips gently.

Ron entwined his arms around her and returned the buss. When they came up for air he broke from the embrace and yelled, "Hang on a moment," as he ran to the Hummer. He came back with her clothes and handed them to her. "First things first. You'd better get dressed before Bonny and George arrive."

George and... Bonnie?" Kim said in shock. "Did Bon Bon revert back to Bonnie?"

"Kim get dressed, I'll tell you about the last couple of days and we can sort it out." Ron waited for her to dress then led her to the back of the Hummer. He opened the tailgate, got some sodas out and sat down, patting the tailgate for her to sit next to him.

"Now, where to begin," Ron pondered. "Aha, a quick question."

"Go ahead," Kim calmly said.

"Do you feel itchy?"

"Itchy!" Kim said in disgust. "No I don't. My neck feels scratchy a little but it always has since the Monkey Amulet incident."

"So you don't want me to scratch your..." his finger pointed tentatively towards her feminine lower region.

"What, my belly button?" Kim queried in confusion.

"Whoa. You mean you don't remember going to third base? Ever?"

The proverbial light bulb went off above Kim's head. "Ron, we talked about it and decide we wouldn't have sex until the wedding night. Don't you remember?"

"I do, but you don't seem to remember anything sexual since then." He thought for a moment. "What do you remember about our trip?"

"Ron the trip was a lot of fun." Kim thought back. "We went to Paris and Marrakesh, then Rio and Rome. We met a few people and had some great fun chasing Wade's fake villain around."

Ron warily asked, "Do you remember our parents giving us the go ahead?"

"Go ahead?" Kim pondered what he was talking about. "You mean staying a little longer after Paris, at my Mom's friend's place?"

Just then the BMW pulled up and everyone piled out. "Hey guys," Bonny said cheerfully. "Ready for some skydiving?"

With his game face on, Ron said, "Bonny, we have a real strange situation going on here. I need your help." He turned to Jason and George. "Ah, can we have a little time alone, we need to talk for a while. Ah, mission stuff concerning the three of us."

George, totally confused said, "Sure, take all the time you need. Jason and I can go over some accounts right now."

Bonny came over to the tailgate and sat down. "What's the sitch?"

Kim spoke up. "Ron thinks I was addicted to something, but won't tell me what. All he's been doing is asking me a lot of weird questions. And why is he calling you Bonnie? I thought that personality was gone."

Bonny looked at Kim, then at Ron and back at Kim. "I E Bonnie is gone. I'm Bonny with a Y. Don't you remember this morning?"

"I E? Y?" Kim questioned. "Now I'm totally confused."

Ron gave Kim a loving peck on the check. "One final question and we might be able to figure out what happened. O.K.?"

"One final question?" Kim asked, "If you can make sense out all this with a final question, go right ahead."

"O.K. here it goes, but think hard before you answer." Ron took a deep breath and let it out quickly. "Do you remember the lists our parents gave us on the trip?"

Kim pondered for a whole minute, her face scrunched in thought. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ron turned to Bonny. "She doesn't remember anything sexual from the time we left on our trip to Paris. She doesn't remember the lists or the addiction."

"What were you two doing before I got here," Bonny asked.

"We were at lunch with you and those two guys, I don't remember their names," Kim answered. "I think one of them is Jason and he was talking to Rufus, but the other guys name is... I don't remember."

"His name is George and he's my boyfriend... or will be." Bonny threw her hands in the air. "And you don't remember your addiction to orgasms?" Kim shook her head. "You don't remember giving Ron a black eye yesterday?"

Kim's hand went to cover her mouth. "I gave Ron a black eye? Were we sparring?"

"No, you hit him because you wanted an orgasm and he refused." Bonny turned to Ron. "What happened after lunch?"

Ron frowned. "Kim was so... itchy she took off all her clothes and was going at it with her vibrator. When we got here she turned on me again. Luckily she snapped out of it and was crying so I tried to comfort her." He paused. "My MMP seemed to calm her down."

"What did you say to her?" Bonny inquired.

"I told her she was going to be alright, that everything was O.K." He thought back and realized what happened. "And I told her to forget about what happened. That must be it. The Monkey Powers wiped out all her memories associated with sex."

"But what about my name change," Bonny thought aloud, "and George?"

Ron pondered the whole situation for a second. "Well... the Power might have erased more than just the sex stuff." He thought for another minute. "Or she might have blanked out your name change because she loaned me to you last night."

"I lent you to Bon Bon? And George?" Kim asked.

"In your hormonal condition," Bonny proposed, "you might of desired him a little. He is very handsome."

"My G..." Kim gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth. "Ron, I'm sorry. You're the only one for me. I would never think at another man like that."

"Not now you wouldn't," Ron said smiling, "but I agree with Bonny. You've been one raging hormone the past few weeks. Ever since our parents gave us their blessing to have sex."

"Our parents did what?" Kim snorted in disbelief.

Ron took her hands in his and squeezed firmly. "Kim, there's a lot you've forgotten and it will take a while to explain it all." He turned to Bonny. "I guess Kim and I need to talk. Could you make some excuse for us, tell George we won't be jumping anymore today?"

Bonny smiled. "I'll tell him you're going on a mission. Don't worry about me and Rufus, we'll be O.K."

"Thanks," Ron said. "Oh, how did the test go?"

"We're soul mates!" Bonny beamed. "And no, he didn't cheat. He told me about memorizing the chart and wrote down what he was before I retook the test."

"No slight of hand to change what he wrote?"

Bonny giggled. "No, not unless he found some way to change the piece of paper I hid in my panties?"

"Well, I'm going to take Kim to the tree house and tell her what she's forgotten." Ron paused, "or had erased. I'm sorry I used my Mystical Monkey Powers on you. They just kicked in and I wasn't really aware of what they'd do."

"I'll forgive the use of your MMP if you forgive me for my lusting after George," Kim said meekly.

"I think we'll each owe an apology to the other after you know the whole story." Ron frowned. "Though I might be in the doghouse for something huge, that you O.K.'ed." Kim started to say something but Ron cut her off. "And I'll tell you all about it."

Bonny wrapped her arms around her two friends. "While you two find each other again, I'll be playing with my new boyfriend." She kissed Ron on the cheek. "You tell her all about the last few weeks, and don't keep anything back. She'll understand." Bonny kissed Kim on the cheek. "And you remember Ron loves you and would move the world for you." She skipped away from the two, but suddenly stopped and said, "And Kim, thanks for the list. You might not be using it soon but I will." She turned and ran to the office.

"List?" Kim inquired. "What is this list you two keep talking about?"

Ron hopped off the tailgate and closed it. "It's a long story." He escorted her to the passenger side door and opened it for her. "Our parents took us to the airport to see us off on the flight to Paris." He closed her door after she'd jumped in and ran to the driver's side door. After he got in and started the engine he continued. "They told us that since we were getting married and had been together for so long and that we'd saved the world so many times that they thought of us as adults." He put the HumVee in gear and pulled away from the hanger. "And as adults..."

A/N: That seems like a good place to end it. If you want that story you can read "Chasing Shadows." It's the previous story in this arc. All my long stories are tied into one another in the arc. Next up is the summer trip to Yamanouchi. That's if I can sit long enough to write. I just returned from the hospital for a hernia operation and find it hard to sit up for very long.


End file.
